


Still Here, Still There

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also steve's
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums
Summary: Тони и Стив никогда не думали о том, чтобы завести ребёнка... пока не завели. У них появляется сын, Питер, а потом... всё катится к чертям.И теперь, когда они решили держаться от сына как можно дальше... Что с ними всеми произойдёт?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Here, Still There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969270) by [ArwenP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/pseuds/ArwenP). 



> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608

— Эй, Стив.

— М-м?

Тони нервно выдохнул и на несколько секунд молча уставился на мужа. Тот мирно лежал на спине закрыв глаза и переплетя с ним ноги — его грудь мерно вздымалась в такт дыханию. Веки нежно щекотали его, Тони, щёки, а уголки розовых губ были слегка приподняты. Обнажённое тело прикрывала простыня, перекинутая поперёк пояса. Тони, такой же голый, лежал рядом, прижавшись к боку Стива и лениво выводя на груди узоры.

— Можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Конечно, милый, что такое?

— Я просто… ну, ты как-то сказал, что не хочешь остепеняться. Жениться, нянчиться с детьми и всё в таком духе.

— Да, — в замешательстве ответил Стив и открыл глаза, — но это было до того, как мы сошлись, Тони. Теперь мы женаты, и, как видишь, я изменил своё мнение.

— Как раз об этом я и хочу поговорить, детка. У нас счастливый брак, и я подумал… ну, ты хочешь детей? Я уже давно об этом думаю.

— Ох…

— В смысле, я никогда серьёзно об этом не думал. Да я и о женитьбе не задумывался, пока не встретил тебя и не влюбился. И я даже не знаю, получится ли из меня хороший родитель, понимаешь? Не то чтобы у меня был хороший пример для подражания, и…

Тони резко прервали коротким сладким поцелуем.

— Милый, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Честно? Я никогда об этом не думал. Мы только поженились, и всё, о чём я думаю, это ты.

— Но… ты хочешь?

Стив, кажется, ненадолго задумался, улыбаясь.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы у нас были дети, Тони. Я был бы рад растить с тобой какого-нибудь малыша, несмотря на то, что это очень тяжело, особенно для нас, супергероев. Но, конечно, я только рад завести детей. Ты хочешь их… сейчас?

— Необязательно сейчас, детка. Я просто… Этот вопрос давно не давал мне покоя, и я решил поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо. Ну… а _ты_ хочешь?

— Звучит неплохо. Я не уверен, что из меня выйдет хороший родитель, но то, что ты будешь рядом и поможешь мне, звучит неплохо.

— Ну, теперь мы знаем, что можем спокойно завести детей. — Улыбнулся Стив, поцеловав Тони в макушку. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул, сладко прижавшись к губам мужа и опустив голову ему на плечо. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий спокойный сон.

***

Слова Тони застали Стива врасплох. Он не соврал: раньше он редко задумывался о детях.  
Когда он был ещё тощим слабаком, он думал, что никогда не сможет стать отцом: он был слишком слаб, слишком мал, слишком хил. Даже доктора не знали, сколько он протянет, и несмотря на всю свою баранью упёртость, Стив знал, что дети для него — запретная тема. А потом он стал Капитаном Америка. Тогда внутри него зародилась надежда, что он найдёт себе кого-нибудь и остепенится. Он мечтал завести детей — потом, после войны. Он мечтал почти каждую ночь о спокойном сне, жизни без насилия и страха. А потом упал вместе с самолётом в океан, в котором все эти грёзы мигом растворились. Придя в себя, он твёрдо решил: он не будет ничьим отцом так же, как и мужем.

Но потом он встретил Тони. Экстравагантного, временами дерзкого и скрывающего свои истинные эмоции инженера. Поначалу у них ничего не клеилось, но постепенно их отношения набирали обороты. Стив рассказал ему о своих снах, Тони — что никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать семьянином из-за своего отца и всего, что он пережил.

Затем они стали парой, съехались незаметно для самих себя, заявили об этом всему миру и начали отмечать годовщины. Тони сделал Стиву предложение, и тот, не успев полностью переварить услышанное, выкрикнул: «Да!». Оба были счастливы до слёз. Свадьба состоялась через год, и вот уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев они делят счастливые дни супружеской жизни.

Члены команды были очень за них рады. Поначалу, конечно, они просили их не выставлять свои отношения напоказ (в этом плане особенно твёрд был Клинт), но со временем привыкли видеть их держащимися за руки, обнимающимися или сладко целующимися, когда те думали, что за ними никто не наблюдает.

Так что да, Тони и Стив определённо были сладкой парочкой. Они были счастливы вместе, счастливы просто быть вдвоём (ну, и с друзьями, которые не понимали, что такое личная жизнь). Однако после вопроса Тони между ними что-то изменилось. Раньше, увидев какого-нибудь малыша, они вообще не придавали этому особого значения. Да, иногда родители малышей просили их сфотографироваться с детьми, и это было мило. Они посещали официальные приёмы и всевозможные мероприятия, на которых Стив повидал столько мини-версий Капитана Америка и Железного человека, что не счесть. Но, опять-таки, они никогда всерьёз не задумывались над тем, чтобы завести детей.

А теперь? Каждый раз, встречая какого-нибудь ребёнка, Стив как будто терял рассудок, что-то внутри него словно умоляло взять малыша на руки и начать с ним сюсюкаться самым дурацким из всех дурацких голосом. Тони бы посмеялся над этим, если бы не вёл себя абсолютно так же.

Первым затронул эту тему Клинт, когда увидел, как мужья, заметив в новостях какого-то ребёнка, одетого в футболку с логотипом Мстителей, едва не растеклись лужицами от умиления.

— О боже, — простонал он, — вы что, уже хотите завести ребёнка? Не поймите меня неправильно, я за вас счастлив, но я пока _не_ готов менять вашему чаду памперсы. Нет уж.

Получив в ответ мягкое «идиоты» от Наташи, удивлённый взгляд Брюса и растерянный — Тора, Стив и Тони смутились.

— Что? — спросил Тони, растерявшийся ещё больше Тора.

— Дети, вы двое, — повторил Клинт. — Вы не задумывались над тем, чтобы их завести? Простите, я думал, что вы уже это обсуждали.

— Мы говорили о детях, но не решили, когда их заведём, — объяснил Стив.

— Ну, раз уж Клинт об этом заговорил, вы, ребята, странно себя ведёте. Я никогда не видела, чтобы у тебя, Тони, так загорались глаза при виде ребёнка в футболке с Железным человеком, ты на днях чуть не растаял, когда мы наткнулись на ту девочку, что играла в супергероев.

— Она была милая, ясно! — попытался оправдаться Тони, но в ответ услышал лишь смех. Он закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ребят, в том, что вы хотите сейчас детей, нет ничего плохого, — спокойно сказал Брюс. — Даже если бы они у вас появились несколько месяцев назад, несмотря на то, женаты ли вы или нет, это было бы нормально… Важный момент здесь в другом: готовы ли вы к этому.

— Вот он, решающий вопрос… Так вы готовы? — спросила Наташа, понимающе улыбаясь.  
Стив и Тони переглянулись и, молча о чём-то договорившись, растянули губы в улыбке.

— Думаю, да, — сказал Тони, Стив крепче обнял его. Мстители счастливо улыбнулись. Все, кроме Тора: тот по-прежнему сидел с очень, очень растерянным выражением лица.

— Не понял. Друзья мои, вы ждёте ребёнка?

— Нет, Тор, но они хотят его завести, — пояснила Наташа.

— Это прекрасно! — радостно изрёк Тор и широко улыбнулся. — Малыш наверняка будет выдающимся мидгардийцем, ведь его родители — Человек из железа и Капитан Америка!

— Погодите-ка, а это хороший вопрос, — вмешался Клинт, — как вы собираетесь это сделать? Вы хотите усыновить ребёнка?

— Думаю… — неуверенно начал Стив. — Я бы хотел, чтобы у моего ребёнка была моя кровь. В смысле, мне нравится идея с усыновлением и всё в таком духе, но… отцовство всегда было для меня больной темой. В моей жизни было столько моментов, когда я думал, что никогда не заведу семью, понимаете? А теперь, когда я женат и у меня может быть мой ребёнок… у меня есть такая возможность, и я бы хотел попробовать.

— Мы поняли, милый, — сказал Тони, целуя Стива в щёку. Мстители понимающе кивнули. –Лично я тоже был бы не прочь зачать ребёнка.

— Тогда вы можете попробовать, — предложил Брюс. — Только теперь нужно решить, хотите ли вы, чтобы у вашего ребёнка была сыворотка Стива?

— А мы можем выбрать? — удивился Стив.

— Думаю, да, в вашем случае это возможно. По крайней мере, мы могли бы просто попробовать, например, провести с вами двумя какие-нибудь тесты.

— Тогда, если есть такая возможность, то я не хочу. Мне она, конечно, пошла на пользу, но я хочу, чтобы малыш был нормальным ребёнком.

— Согласен, — кивнул Тони, — в нашей жизни и без того полно безумств. Если мы хотим добавить ко всему этому ребёнка, то лучше пусть он или она будет максимально нормальным.

— Ну, будем над этим работать, — улыбаясь сказал Брюс. — Кто знает, может, скоро у нас появится новый член семьи.

— Звучит здорово, — ответил Стив и улыбнулся Тони. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал Стива.

— Да.

***

Процесс оказался _суматошным_. Узнав, что у них есть возможность зачать ребёнка без сыворотки Стива, они начали работать с Брюсом, изучая свои ДНК и стараясь ничего не испортить. Никто не хотел сильно экспериментировать, потому что в конце концов это был человек, но необходимо было хотя бы проверить, будет ли у ребёнка сыворотка Стива или какие-то проблемы со здоровьем. Тони и Стив абсолютно не хотели ни того, ни другого, поэтому согласились провести кое-какие тесты и немного «поиграть» с ДНК своего ребенка, просто ради его здоровья.

Им неосознанно (как обычно и бывало у них в отношениях) удалось зачать ребёнка. Узнав об этом, они стали проводить всё своё свободное время за чтением книг для родителей, покупкой вещей для малыша, подготовкой детской и выбором имён. Оба согласились подождать, чтобы пол ребёнка был для них сюрпризом. Вся команда пыталась выяснить это самостоятельно, но тщетно. Клинт и Тор поставили на то, что родится девочка. Брюс, Роуди (который, _конечно_ , тоже был заинтересован в этом не меньше остальных) и Наташа, главные логики команды, утверждали, что будет мальчик. Они также предлагали свои варианты имён и… «Нет, _Клинт_ , «Хоук» — плохое имя, _нет, Тор_ , мы не будем называть ребёнка в честь твоей матери, нам очень жаль». Стив также решительно отмёл идеи Наташи купить малышу в качестве первых игрушек мини-ножи и, как и Тони, был невероятно благодарен Брюсу и Роуди за их спокойствие.

Они были готовы стать родителями и с нетерпением ждали рождения ребёнка. Это было безумие: ещё год назад они и думать не смели о детях, но, как только Тони заикнулся об этом, все их мысли непременно оказались забиты ими.

Они тоже делали свои ставки, но только между собой. Оба больше хотели мальчика, и хотя мысль о том, что у них будет девочка, доставляла столько же радости, сколько и мысль о мальчике, у обоих было желание вырастить всё-таки сына. Может, потому что им обоим в детстве не хватало отцов, — они точно не знали и не хотели об этом думать. Плюс — стереотипы в сторону — они понятия не имели, как воспитывать девочек. Конечно, как воспитывать мальчиков, они тоже не знали, но всё же в случае с ними были чуть более спокойными.

Они также сошлись на том, что не дадут первое имя своему ребёнку в честь кого-нибудь из знакомых. Им хотелось, чтобы малыш прожил свою жизнь так, чтобы никто не говорил ему: о да, человек, в честь которого ты назван, сделал это и вот это… Они не хотели, чтобы их ребёнок чувствовал себя так, словно должен жить оправдывая чьи-то ожидания. Однако второе имя они решили дать в чью-то честь. Девочке — Сара или Мария. Мальчику… ну, это несложно.

Они чувствовали, что готовы. Они прочли все книги, какие только смогли найти, посмотрели видео, обсудили всё, что их интересовало, с другими людьми. Они были готовы — они знали. Всё это вызывало жуткий стресс, но они сами на это подписались и не жалели.

Ожидая рождения ребёнка, Стив всё время думал о Баки. Его лучший друг так бы им гордился за всё, чего он добился… Баки был бы забавным дядей, который бы подкупал детей или прикрывал их перед родителями, рассказывая тем лишь часть случившегося. Стив скучал по нему больше всего на свете, ему так хотелось, чтобы он был здесь, с ним и Тони, был частью их большой сумасшедшей семьи. Но он знал, что Баки рядом, душой, и каждый раз, когда на него что-то находило и он становился слишком эмоциональным, он представлял, как Баки улыбается ему и качает головой, приговаривая, какой же он всё-таки нюня.

Тони думал о матери. Ему так хотелось, чтобы она увидела своего внука или внучку. Она бы пела колыбельные на итальянском или испанском, учила малыша этикету и игре на фортепиано. Он думал о Джарвисе, о том, как тот бы дарил его ребёнку свою любовь и внимание; думал об отце, о его скудных эмоциях и холодности. В тысячный раз он решил, что не станет таким, как Говард Старк.

Месяцы пролетели, как один день, Мстители, Роуди в том числе, и глазом моргнуть не успели, как оказались в приёмной одной из частных больниц Нью-Йорка — ребёнок Старк-Роджерсов должен был родиться с минуты на минуту.

 — Что я хочу вам сказать, — начал Клинт, когда пошёл уже шестой час, — сегодня мы с Тором выиграем несколько зелёных.

 — Ага, конечно, — фыркнула Наташа, — это будет мальчик, идиот.

 — Вынужден согласиться с Нат, — сказал Брюс, — у них будет сын.

 — Я уверен, что дитя наших дорогих друзей станет выдающимся мидгардийцем, независимо от пола, — громогласно изрёк Тор, широко улыбаясь. Клинт простонал, ударив его по руке (Тор ничего не почувствовал).

 — Чувак, _ты совсем не помогаешь_.

Тор улыбнулся ещё шире и погладил Клинта по голове, словно верного пса. Клинт фыркнул, но улыбка не исчезла с его губ. Им пришлось выждать ещё два часа, чтобы их, наконец, позвали в палату. В комнате стояла детская кроватка, но ребёнка в ней не было. Зато посреди палаты стоял Тони с крошечным свёртком, в котором лежал такой же крошечный ребёнок. Стив стоял позади и обнимал мужа — оба с обожанием смотрели на малыша.

 — Привет, — сказала Наташа самым мягким тоном, какой они только от неё слышали, — можно войти?

Тони и Стив подняли головы и улыбнулись, кивнув.

 — Эй, и кто же этот малыш? — спросил Клинт, подобравшись поближе к ребёнку. Тони и Стив гордо улыбнулись, Стив ответил:

 — С гордостью представляем вам нашего сына…

 — Питера Джеймса Старк-Роджерса, — закончил Тони, Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку. Оба проигнорировали тихое «чёрт побери» Клинта и улыбки выигравших спор остальных Мстителей. Роуди кашлянул, глубоко тронутый именем малыша.

 — Джеймса? — спросил он слабым голосом. Тони улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

 — Это идеальное второе имя для ребёнка. Джеймс — в честь тебя, потому что ты был со мной с четырнадцати лет, и меня не было бы здесь, если бы не ты, твоё терпение и любовь ко мне.  
   
— …И в честь моего лучшего друга, — ностальгически улыбаясь, добавил Стив.

 — Я думал, что его звали Баки, — сказал Тор, много наслышанный о паре друзей.

 — Это было его прозвище. Его полное имя было Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я решил называть его Баки, ещё когда мы только начали дружить, но его настоящее имя было Джеймс. Он всегда был рядом со мной, и, думаю, это хороший способ почтить его память.

 — Конечно, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Более подходящего имени, чем Джеймс, и быть не может. Только один вопрос: почему Питер? Не поймите меня неправильно, мне нравится это имя, но мне интересно, почему вы выбрали именно его?

 — Оно нам просто понравилось, — объяснил Тони. — Мы согласились дать нашему ребёнку новое имя, чтобы у него была возможность прожить свою жизнь, не оглядываясь назад. Поэтому Джеймс — второе имя.

 — Мы хотели сохранить память о тех людях, благодаря которым мы здесь, хотели, чтобы такие же черты достались нашему сыну.

 — Не отнимая у него индивидуальность, — с улыбкой изрёк Брюс. — Ну, Питер… Добро пожаловать в семью. Иногда она чокнутая и может действовать на нервы… но это лучшая семья из всех возможных.

 — Он чертовски прав, малыш, — растянул губы в улыбке Клинт и нежно провёл пальцем по мягкой щеке Питера. — Знаете, он такой милый.

 — Ваш сын действительно красивый, — улыбнулся Тор. — Можно его подержать?

 — Конечно, — сказали счастливые отцы. Сначала они испугались силы Тора, но тот с невиданной ранее нежностью взял малыша на руки.

Питер и впрямь был красивым с этими тёмными вьющимися волосиками на крохотной головке, мягкими круглыми щеками, носом-пуговкой и розовыми губами. Он был самым милым созданием, которое они когда-либо видели. Он медленно плыл по рукам Мстителей, и к тому моменту, как он попал к Стиву, все были эмоционально опустошены. Врачи сказали, что Тони и Стив смогут отправиться домой утром, поэтому оставшиеся члены команды уехали в Башню проверить, всё ли в порядке, а Стив и Тони уложили сына спать и попытались уснуть сами. У них был сын. И он был идеален.

***

 — Ну, Питер, это… твой дом, — сказал Тони сыну, выйдя из лифта. Стив плёлся позади с сумкой, полной детских принадлежностей, и кучей подарков в руках. Зрелище было немного комичное.

Сгрузив всё на диван и потянувшись, Стив с улыбкой взглянул на мужа и сына. Боже, Тони в этот момент влюбился в Стива ещё больше, хоть ему и казалось, что это невозможно. Стив подошёл к ним и нежно провёл пальцем по маленькой мягкой щёчке Питера.

 — Наконец-то он дома, с нами, — прошептал он. Тони хмыкнул в ответ и подался чуть ближе — Стив легко обнял их с Питером одной рукой.

 — Ты готов спать только один час по ночам? — Стив тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал мужа в макушку.

 — Мне не впервой, думаю, я смогу пожертвовать сном ради нашего малыша.

Тони, удовлетворённый ответом, улыбнулся.

 — Он идеален, скажи?

 — Абсолютно. У меня такое чувство, что я буду любоваться этим миленьким личиком до конца своих дней и умру от счастья.

 — Та же история. А теперь надо уложить его в кроватку, он засыпает, — сказал Тони, заметив, как Питер с трудом держит глазки открытыми. Стив согласно хмыкнул и отвёл их в спальню. У Питера была отдельная комната с кроваткой, но они решили, что лучше он поспит первые несколько недель с ними. Положив уже заснувшего Питера в кроватку, они отправились на кухню чего-нибудь перекусить.

 — Прямо вымотался, а? — спросил Стив, улыбаясь. Тони кивнул, открыв холодильник.

 — Бедняжка. Дяди и тётя, что просто без ума от него, и новый дом… Наверное, этого слишком много для новорожденного.

 — Как будто ему есть на что жаловаться, — рассмеялся Стив. — Каждый ребёнок хочет, чтобы его дядями и тётями были Мстители.

— Да, нашему маленькому демонёнку повезло.

Стив блаженно закатил глаза и подошёл к Тони ближе, чтобы глубоко поцеловать, тот улыбнулся в поцелуй.

— Так, — оторвавшись от губ мужа, начал Тони, — что это было? Не то чтобы я против, но всё же?

— Я хотел отпраздновать с тобой рождение нашего ребёнка, детка. Мы так были заняты Питером, друзьями и выпиской из больницы, что у меня не было времени тебя поцеловать…

— Повторюсь: я не против.

Стив радостно засмеялся, вновь вовлекая Тони в поцелуй.

— Мы сделали это, Тони. У нас теперь есть собственный ребёнок.

— Знаю, это… безумие.

— В хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Исключительно в хорошем. Мы отцы, милый.

Стив восхищённо рассмеялся, снова поцеловал Тони и, кажется, останавливаться не собирался. Однако им всё-таки пришлось оторваться друг от друга, когда они услышали звук открывающихся дверей лифта.

— Эй, — воскликнул вошедший на кухню Клинт, — мой племянник спит?

— Мы только положили его в кроватку, куриная твоя башка, только попробуй его разбудить — ты труп.

Клинт закатил глаза и плюхнулся на диван, зажмурившись.

— Скучные вы.

— У нас ребёнок, который будет просыпаться всё время, — ответил Стив, присев у ног Клинта, — поэтому пусть он лучше поспит сейчас.

— Я вас умоляю, если он унаследовал твою «правильность», то головной боли он вам не доставит, ребят, отвечаю.

— Стив, детка, я тебя обманул. Отцами мы стали не вчера: у нас уже есть тупые тинейджеры.

Стив фыркнул и проследил за шокированным взглядом Клинта, направленным на Тони. Уже мог бы и привыкнуть к подобному.

***

Тони заёрзал на кровати, перевернулся и пошарил левой рукой по постели (глаз он так и не открыл), заметив, что она была очень холодная. Так, значит, Стива в кровати не было… Открыв глаза, он взглянул на часы: четыре утра. Да, Стив был достаточно сумасшедшим: с него бы сталось отправиться на пробежку в шесть утра, даже в пять, но в четыре? Он моргнул, прогоняя сон, и потёр усталое лицо. Наткнувшись взглядом на пустую детскую кроватку, он вспомнил, что недавно, несколько недель назад, у них со Стивом появился сын. При мысли о своём малыше он улыбнулся и задумался, куда же делись два его любимых мальчика. Выбравшись из постели, он вышел в гостиную и замер как вкопанный.

Его муж сидел с оголённым торсом и клевал носом, на груди у него спал свернувшийся клубочком Питер. Стив держал крошечное тельце (действительно крошечное: рука Стива практически полностью закрывала его), словно защищая, и прижимал к сердцу.

— Бог ты мой, мне кажется, ты ещё никогда меня так не привлекал, — сказал Тони, понизив голос, чтобы не разбудить малыша. Стив поднял на него влюблённый взгляд и зевнул.

— Привет, дорогой. Давно проснулся?

— Нет, но я забеспокоился, не увидев тебя рядом… Это плохо, что я на время забыл о том, что у нас есть ребёнок?

Стив мягко рассмеялся, погладив Питера по спине. Тони опустился рядом с ними.

— Это нормально, милый, Питеру ещё и месяца нет, ему всего-то три недели. Мы ещё не совсем привыкли.

Тони кивнул и, приобняв мужа рукой, опёрся на его плечо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть сонное лицо Питера.

— С нашим маленьким Бэмби всё в порядке?

— О да, с ним всё хорошо. Ему просто нужно было сменить памперс, потом он не мог уснуть, и я пришёл с ним сюда, чтобы не разбудить тебя.

— А как же «никакого голого торса»? Не то чтобы я против…

— Я читал, что тактильный контакт полезен для новорожденных. Там что-то из-за тепла. И, знаешь, это очень приятно. Словно мы становимся ещё ближе друг к другу, да и Питер засыпает быстрее. Хочешь попробовать?

— Эм… Не знаю, детка, с этим дуговым реактором… Я могу его напугать.

— Не глупи, с ним ничего не случится. Давай, Тони.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тони, стянул с себя футболку и удобнее устроился на диване. Стив приложил Питера к его груди. Тони улыбнулся от нахлынувшего ощущения, прижав малыша крепче, — маленькие пальчики легонько задели дуговой реактор. Стив был прав: ощущения были очень приятными. Чувствовать своего сына — свою кровь, кусочек сердца и души — так близко, кожа к коже. Питер счастливо мурлыкнул, и Тони не смог сдержать обожающей улыбки. Он почувствовал, как Стив приобнял его и прижался к виску губами.

— Мои мальчики, — прошептал он, — навсегда.

— Навсегда, детка.


	2. Chapter 2

— Детка, твоя очередь, — сказал Тони, услышав детский плач, и легонько пихнул Стива пяткой. Тот со вздохом поднялся, направившись в детскую, и осторожно взял сына на руки.

— Привет, солнышко, — поприветствовал он его, зевнув. — Не спится, да? — Малыш что-то угукнул в ответ и испуганно уставился на отца огромными карими глазами. Стив улыбнулся и звонко чмокнул его в щёчку. — Оу, какой же ты милашка, да? Скажи папе, что не так… ты проголодался? Или нужно поменять памперс? — Малыш сунул большой палец в рот и мягко зачмокал губами — Стив понял, что первое его подозрение было верным. Питер оказался невероятно умным для своих лет и уже всячески показывал, чего он хочет. Острый ум он унаследовал от Тони, что было очень даже неплохо. Это облегчало Стиву и Тони жизнь: если Питер был голоден, он мог это показать, впрочем, как и всё остальное, из-за чего он мог плакать.

Стив отошёл за бутылочкой и немного её подогрел, одновременно ласково покачивая сына. Питер рос не по дням, а по часам. Ему уже было полгода. Несколько недель назад он начал ползать и с пытливым интересом дотрагивался до всего, что его окружало, чтобы почувствовать на ощупь. Он постоянно что-то изучал, непрестанно болтая. Тони и Стив пытались поддерживать с ним разговор, при этом чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо. Питер по-своему им отвечал, что-то агукая, словно рассказывая какую-то историю.

Он был до жути открытым ребёнком. Стив с Тони читали, что обычно малыши его возраста очень нервничают в окружении незнакомцев, но Питер улыбался всем и каждому. Тони и Стив пришли к выводу, что это из-за Тора: Бог Грома, частенько находящийся у них дома, любил улыбаться всем кому не лень. И потому, что он души не чаял в маленьком мидгардийце, которого называл своим племянником (вообще Питер был племянником для каждого Мстителя), Питер чувствовал себя очень уютно в его обществе и перенял привычку быть ко всем приветливым.

Стив покормил сына и ещё немного покачал, а затем решил положить его спать рядом с ним и Тони, потому что Питер, каким бы покладистым он ни был, засыпал с большим трудом. Его слишком интересовала окружающая обстановка, и он не хотел закрывать глаза. Когда он наконец засыпал, они не трогали его минимум полчаса, чтобы он ненароком не проснулся. Сейчас Питер мирно посапывал на руках Стива, и тот решил не рисковать. Он вернулся в постель и осторожно положил Питера на грудь, накрыв его одеялом, чтобы тот не замёрз. Тони сонливо перевернулся на бок, лениво приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся, увидев Питера.

— Бэмби спит сегодня с нами?

Стив улыбнулся этому прозвищу и кивнул.

— Он заснул сразу же, как поел, и я подумал, что он может поспать с нами.

— Отлично. Теперь поспи, милый, если он снова проснётся, я о нём позабочусь. — Он приобнял Питера и Стива одной рукой, прижимая поближе к себе, и заснул.

***

На следующее утро Стив, одетый в спортивные штаны и худи, босиком готовил завтрак на кухне. К нему подошёл Тони тоже в спортивных штанах, футболке с длинными рукавами с принтом «Black Sabbath» и накинутом поверх неё пиджаке, на руках у него сидел Питер. Тот обнимал отца за шею двумя ручками, положив голову ему на плечо. На нём была надета пижамка с Тором, которую ему подарил сам Бог Грома. Весь его вид кричал о том, что быть таким очаровательным — противозаконно.

— Знаешь, этим он пошёл в тебя, — сказал Стив, улыбнувшись, когда Тони поцеловал его в щёку, и развернулся, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ. Он чмокнул сына в кудрявую макушку, но тот и глазом не моргнул.

— Чем? Фантастической привлекательностью? Спасибо, детка, я знаю.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду то, что вы оба те ещё сони, дорогой.

Тони закатил глаза и потянулся за молоком для Питера. Он подогрел бутылочку, в своей очаровательной манере демонстрируя свои «невообразимые способности», и сел на место. Стив разложил завтрак по тарелкам и сел напротив него.

— Пит, просыпайся, ну же. Папа подогрел тебе молочко… — Питер открыл глаза и потянулся к бутылочке. Тони шутливо взглянул на Стива.

— Этим, — он сделал упор на этом слове, — он пошёл в тебя.

— Заткнись, — рассмеялся Стив, отпив кофе, и вдруг посерьёзнел. — Милый.

— Да? — спросил его Тони, не отвлекаясь от кормления сына.

— Я просто много думал… у нас с Питером было много спокойных месяцев.

— Да. Это прекрасно.

— И… Ну, если случись вдруг что, вместе на миссию мы пойти никак не сможем.

— Я знаю. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ну, я хотел сказать, что… нам везло, последние полгода. Ничего такого серьёзного не происходило, нам не надо было уходить вместе, но что, если всё изменится? Мы не можем перестать быть Мстителями лишь потому, что мы теперь родители, мы же об этом договорились, когда решили завести ребёнка.

Тони вздохнул, улыбнувшись Питеру, коснувшемуся своей крохотной ладошкой его большой руки, в которой он держал бутылочку.

— Я знаю, милый. И я согласен: как бы сильно я ни любил Питера, я не могу всё бросить из-за него. Может, тогда подумаем, как вернёмся к миссиям вдвоём?

— Да. Я тут подумал, может, попросим Хэппи посидеть с Питером, пока нас не будет… В смысле, я понимаю, что — технически — это не его работа, но он всегда здесь, и я спокойно могу доверить ему нашего сына.

— Согласен. Воу, сегодня ты в настроении, да? — Стив с улыбкой закатил глаза. — Я поговорю с Хэппи. Он, конечно, поворчит, и мне придётся ему приплатить за все доставленные нами проблемы, но он любит Питера, я знаю. Он согласится.

— Тогда всё в порядке.

— Ага. Когда ты хочешь полностью вернуться к Мстителям?

— Не знаю, наверное… когда Питеру будет год, где-то так. Он станет постарше и чуть самостоятельнее. Временами будет трудно, но я думаю, что это подходящий момент. Что скажешь?

— Хорошая идея. Может, попробуем один-пару раз так сделать, просто чтобы проверить, как поведёт себя Пит.

— Звучит неплохо. Что скажешь, Питер? Хочешь проводить больше времени с дядей Хэппи?

Питер улыбнулся, потягивая молоко, Тони прыснул.

— Видал? Вот это аппетит! Он точно перенял это от тебя.

— Ох, заткнись, — бросил Стив с улыбкой, Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

***

— Тор, хватит, моя очередь! — кричал Клинт. — Дай мне подержать этого дьяволёнка!

— Подожди, сын Барта. Мой племянник со мной в безопасности.

— Я не говорил, что он _не_ в безопасности, идиотина. Я просто хотел немного его подержать.

Питер, сидящий на огромных плечах Тора, рассмеялся шутливо пререкающимся дядюшкам. Внезапно он почувствовал, как его кто-то взял на руки, и обернулся, наткнувшись на ещё одного дядю, забравшегося на стул, чтобы подобраться к нему.

— Так нечестно! — воскликнул Клинт, Роуди лишь пожал плечами.

— Сам виноват, что не додумался до этого. Ну что, Пити, как проходит первый день рождения моего любимого племянника?

— Пл’класно! — ответил малыш. Не знай Роуди, что Питер — сын Тони, он бы удивился тому, что (почти) годовалый ребёнок отвечает так, словно понимает всё, что он сказал. Но Роуди отлично знал своего лучшего друга: наверняка тот читал ему научные трактаты как сказки на ночь.

— Выглядишь просто супер-очаровательно, малыш Джеймс, — сказал он, чмокнув Питера в щёку. Тот рассмеялся и мазнул губами по щеке дяди в ответ. Все собрались отпраздновать первый день рождения Питера, благо, никому не нужно было идти на миссию. Маленький виновник торжества был окружён членами своей сумасшедшей семьи, его русые кудряшки то и дело подскакивали, когда он кивал или озирался по сторонам, и глаза сияли восторгом, прямо как у Тони. При этом он не переставал улыбаться, сверкая редкими зубками. За ним было так восхитительно наблюдать и подмечать, как же он вырос за последний год. Многое изменилось, причём у всех. Появление малыша затронуло каждого: Наташа стала более открытой своим чувствам, она перестала скрывать истинное счастье. Она горячо любила своего племянника и была готова ради него на всё. Клинт продолжал шутить, но набрался немного мягкости и ума («Слава богу!» — воскликнул бы Тони), Брюс начал верить, что может находиться с ребёнком и не представлять для него непосредственную угрозу, и так далее и тому подобное. Все любили Питера и чувствовали, что он их исцеляет, если можно так выразиться, не физически — морально.

Тони улыбнулся, обнаружив Питера на руках лучшего друга, и поцеловал сына в макушку. Тот тут же потянулся к папе, просясь к нему на руки.

— Папа!

— Привет, Бэмби. Прости, дядюшка Утконос, но парень любит меня больше.

Роуди улыбнулся, совершенно не обидевшись. Он знал, как Тони боялся стать отцом, и был только рад тому, что тот обрёл счастье со Стивом и сыном. Они это заслужили.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда лет в пятнадцать он попросит меня помочь ему по-тихому улизнуть на вечеринку.

— Ха, дурень. Я сам ему помогу. Я буду крутым родителем, ясно? Буду рассказывать о вечеринках, о флирте и…

— О флирте говорить никто не будет, — вмешался неожиданно подошедший к ним Стив и забрал Питера у Тони. Питер немного поёрзал на руках папы и успокоился. — И, Тони, ты не будешь помогать нашему сыну никуда сбегать.

— Конечно, не буду, сладкий. — Стив одарил его подозрительным взглядом и, развернувшись, пошёл к Наташе. Тони переглянулся с Роуди — тот с трудом удержался от смешка. Да, Тони будет обалденным отцом.

Наташа подхватила на руки Питера, забрав его у Стива, и теперь малыш, откинув голову ей на плечо, играл с её рыжими волосами. Она улыбнулась ему и поцеловала в лоб, переведя взгляд на Стива.

— Значит, ты точно уверен?

— Да.

— И Тони?

— Да, мы уверены. Тем более мы уже так делали и всё было хорошо. Хэппи любит Питера, у них не будет проблем. Мы нужны миру и не можем всё бросить из-за того, что у нас теперь есть ребёнок.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Наташа, — но хочу, чтобы вы оба были точно уверены. Не только ради вас, но и ради безопасности людей. Если вы ещё сомневаетесь, то лучше не рискуйте: это может кончиться очень плохо.

— Поверь, мы знаем. Мы уверены на все сто. Тем более мы сражаемся за безопасность нашего сына. Это лучший повод.

— С этим придётся согласиться. Этого милашку нужно защищать.

— Да. Не могу поверить, что ему уже год.

— Не успеем и глазом моргнуть, как он уже будет тинейджером, — вздохнула Наташа. — Хотя, я думаю, он всё равно будет послушным парнем.

— Сомневаюсь. Ты же знаешь о прошлом Тони, да и со мной приходилось помучиться…

— Да, ты рассказывал, как ты любил встревать в драки.

— Точно.

— Но Питеру же не обязательно жить так, как жили вы. Кроме того, вы оба изменились. Он будет похож на тебя сегодняшнего, а не из сороковых. Не переживай, он будет хорошим парнем.

— Ты так уверена?

— Ну, для этого тётя Таша здесь. Да, _маленький_?

Питер хихикнул, кивнув.

—  _Да!_  — воскликнул он, засмеявшись ещё больше. Стив, ласково улыбнувшись, закатил глаза.

— Поверить не могу: ты учишь его русскому.

— Лучше всего начинать с малых лет. Старк, вон, иногда говорит с ним по-итальянски, а Клинт учит языку жестов. И ты, я знаю, иногда поёшь ему колыбельные на гэльском.

— Закончится всё тем, что он станет шпионом ещё лет до семи.

— О, полегче, капитан. Кто знает, может, он станет Мстителем получше всех нас, когда вырастет.

Стив на это лишь фыркнул, нежно погладив спину Питера. Честно говоря, это звучало не так уж и плохо. Но в то же время он этого не хотел. Он хотел обычной спокойной жизни своему сыну, без Мстителей и прочей супергероики. Он знал — Тони сказал ему, — что вполне вероятно Питер захочет быть, как они. Это нормально, когда ребёнок хочет быть похожим на своих родителей. В случае с Питером, однако, это было бы сложнее, поэтому Стив мысленно пожелал, чтоб ему не пришлось переживать эту стадию.

Он ещё немного поговорил с Наташей, пока не пришёл Клинт и не забрал Питера себе. Тони решил, что подошло время торта. После все раздали Питеру подарки, с любовью глядя на озарившееся восторгом и радостью мальчишеское личико. Вечеринка закончилась, когда маленький виновник торжества уснул на руках Брюса к его (и всеобщему) удовольствию. Брюс отнёс его в его комнату и вернулся к друзьям. Они ещё немного пообщались и тоже решили лечь спать. Детские вечеринки изматывали.

***

— Откуда это?!

— Не знаю! Видимо, кто-то взломал код!

— Как, чёрт возьми, это могло произойти? — Никто не осмелился сказать Стиву «не выражаться!», напряжение сковало всех.

— Я, блядь, не знаю, о’кей?

— Ребят, сейчас главное остановить нападение, — напомнил им Клинт. Тони и Стив вздохнули и согласно кивнули.

Вокруг царил хаос. Мстители были на тренировке, как вдруг кто-то напал на них. Это произошло даже не в Башне, а в здании, что Тони выкупил для более интенсивных тренировок, в северной части Нью-Йорка. Они не ожидали нападения, и вот чем это обернулось. В другой раз они бы не переживали, но сегодня в здании были Питер и Хэппи, сидящие в одной из комнат. С этими нападавшими, взломавшими коды Джарвиса и захватившими всё здание, они не могли проверить, всё ли в порядке с малышом и его телохранителем-няней.

Они яростно боролись с ублюдками, посмевшими напасть на их семью. Они не оставили им и шанса — не стоило их так злить.

Однако они были не в лучшей форме. Атака неплохо их потрепала, многие были ранены. Не смертельно, конечно, но к врачу сходить надо было бы.

Никого, правда, это не заботило. Разобравшись с врагами, они бросились на поиски Питера и Хэппи и обнаружили их в одной из безопасных комнат. Было понятно, однако, что до них добрались ещё до прихода Мстителей. По лицу Хэппи стекала кровь, он потирал ушибленный бок. На его левой руке была наложена импровизированная повязка. Питер сидел у него на руках и отчаянно плакал, его лицо всё раскраснелось, в глазах застыл испуг. Он тоже был ранен.

— Босс, — облегчённо выдохнул Хэппи, увидев их, — слава богу, вы в порядке. Простите, я пытался его защитить, но их было слишком много… Он ранен.

— Блядь, — на выдохе выругался Тони, выходя из костюма и направляясь к сыну. Питер вцепился в него истошно крича. Стив подошёл к ним не находя себе места от беспокойства.

— Пусти меня! — вдруг закричала на Тора Наташа — тот не давал ей выйти из комнаты. — Я разорву всех этих ублюдков, что посмели напасть на нашего племянника, Тор, пусти!

— Питер важнее! — просто ответил Тор, и шпионка замерла.

— Брюс, пожалуйста, осмотри его, — попросил Клинт формального «доктора» их команды. Брюс, успокоившись, подошёл к племяннику.

— Нужно отнести его в медицинский отсек. Думаю, он серьёзно ранен, возможно, у него ушибы внутренних органов, поэтому он плачет.

Тони кивнул и тут же отправился в медицинский отсек. Хэппи тут же пошёл за ним.

— Босс, знаю, сейчас не время, но я должен вам кое-что сказать…

— Что? — спросил Тони даже не оторвав взгляда от Питера.

— Эм, я… Я думаю, они приходили за Питером, босс. Думаю, они хотели его забрать.

— Что? — поразился Тони и на этот раз удивлённо уставился на своего «телохранителя». — Поэтому они напали? Они хотели убить Питера?

— Я думаю, они хотели забрать его, босс. Не могу сказать точно, я просто дрался так быстро, как только мог, чтобы защитить малыша. Времени поболтать у нас не было.

— Нат, — раздался серьёзный и будто бы неживой голос Стива, — допроси их. Я хочу знать, что эти ублюдки хотели сделать с моим ребёнком.

— Уже, Стив, — ответила Наташа таким же серьёзным и ужасающе ледяным тоном. Она ушла вместе с Клинтом, остальные продолжили свой путь к медицинскому блоку. Брюс осмотрел Питера и диагностировал ушиб рёбер и перелом руки. В остальном, если не считать ещё и испуг, он был в порядке. Брюс наложил гипс и сказал Стиву и Тони, что Питеру нужен покой, чтобы рёбра зажили. Он был уверен, что малыш и так полностью восстановится, но рисковать не хотел. Тони и Стив отнесли Питера в Башню и уложили спать, оставшись по обе стороны от теперь уже кроватки побольше.

— Мы чуть не потеряли его, — прошептал Тони, нежно погладив сына по голове.

— Я знаю.

— Стив, они приходили за Питером.

— Я знаю, милый, знаю. Это меня убивает.

Тони промолчал, напряжение в воздухе становилось практически осязаемым.

— Думаешь, это наша вина? — наконец спросил он. — Они приходили за Питером, им был нужен он. И он был нужен, потому что он наш, потому что он наш единственный сын. Они знают, что сделай они с ним что-нибудь, они тем самым причинят боль нам.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу.

— Дорогой, что ты хочешь мне этим сказать? — спросил он. — Честно, да, я думаю, что это наша вина. Они нашли способ добраться до нас с помощью самого дорогого, что у нас есть. В моём случае это ты и Питер, который, к слову, совсем ещё беззащитный малыш.

Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на мужа.

— И что нам теперь делать?

— Я не знаю, Тони. Правда не знаю. Но… тебе нужно немного поспать.

— Нет, чёрт, нет! Я хочу знать, что с Питером всё в порядке.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, дорогой. Мы все жутко устали. Послушай, я подежурю первым и разбужу тебя в три, идёт?

Тони, кажется, ненадолго задумался и, поймав на себе строгий взгляд Стива, наконец кивнул.

— Ладно, я посплю. Мы нужны Питеру в лучшем виде.

Стив кивнул, Тони поцеловал Питера в лоб, коротко коснулся губами губ мужа и устроился поудобнее на диване. Стив любовно улыбнулся и, убедившись, что он уснул, снова обернулся к Питеру. Малыш хмурился во сне, словно ему снились кошмары. Стив сердито свёл брови к переносице, проклиная тех, кто посмел тронуть его ребёнка, и мягко погладил животик Питера, успокаивая. Питер немного расслабился, но ненадолго. Не прошло и двух часов с того момента, как Тони уснул, как Питер вдруг проснулся и разразился плачем. Стив тут же подхватил его на руки, стараясь не касаться ран. Питер уткнулся головой ему в плечо, но плакать не перестал. Стив вышел из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить Тони, и, осторожно укачивая сына, спустился в гостиную.

— Всё хорошо, родной, всё хорошо. Тебе больно, я знаю, но папа с тобой, теперь ты в безопасности, — сказал он, поцеловав Питера в лоб, стараясь не задеть рассёкшую его царапину. Малыш тихо всхлипнул и посмотрел на него мокрыми от слёз глазами, Стив с трудом выдержал этот взгляд.

Это несправедливо. Питеру было всего пятнадцать месяцев, он был ещё совсем ребёнком. Он не заслуживал ничего плохого. Опять-таки, Тони и Стив должны были об этом подумать. Они были супергероями, а это автоматически ставило всех дорогих им людей под угрозу. Проблема в том, что все эти люди тоже были супергероями или хотя бы могли за себя постоять. Питер не мог, он был ребёнком, малышом, едва научившимся говорить. Да, он был умён, как Тони, но ему ведь только-только исполнился _год_.

Правильно ли было заводить ребёнка? Безопасно ли? За его сыном уже приходили. Сегодня это был лишь предупреждающий звонок, что, если дальше будет только хуже? Что, если раны будут серьёзнее, если они не успеют и вернувшись увидят безжизненные тела их..?

Питер заплакал сильнее, поняв, что дышать стало тяжелее. Стив попытался его успокоить, зная, что ничего серьёзного не произойдёт.

— Милый, больно дышать, я знаю, но это потому что ты ушиб рёбра. Всё хорошо, ладно?

— Животик, — закричал Питер, уткнувшись носом в рубашку отца. Стив вздохнул и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я знаю, малыш. У тебя болит животик, да? — Питер кивнул, стараясь не расплакаться вновь. Стив нежно смахнул пару блестящих слезинок и провёл рукой по кудряшкам сына. — Всё будет хорошо, Питер. Я больше никому не позволю сделать тебе больно.

Он опустился на диван, стараясь успокоить Питера. Когда тот уже перестал плакать и просто тихо всхлипывал, к ним заглянул обеспокоенный Тони.

— Уже полчетвёртого, Стив. Что-то случилось?

Стив нахмурился. Питер проплакал больше полутора часов? Боже.

— Питеру было нехорошо, я не хотел тебя будить. Он проснулся где-то около двух.

— И до сих пор плачет?

— Не совсем. Он уже немного успокоился, но его ещё трясёт. Думаю, это всё из-за рёбер.

— Наш бедный малыш, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Тони. Он сел рядом со Стивом и забрал Питера, осторожно укачивая и прижимая его к груди. Питер начал потихоньку расслабляться не сводя глаз со Стива.

— Он боится, — прошептал Стив, наблюдая за вновь засыпающим сыном. — Поэтому он не засыпал, он боится, что нас не будет рядом.

— Стив, ладно тебе…

— Тони, у него твои мозги. Он маленький гений, и, может, он и не понимает, почему, но без нас ему неспокойно.

— Ладно, как бы мне ни хотелось утверждать обратное, но ты прав.

— Чёрт, Тони, наш ребёнок ранен. Он будет ходить с гипсом ещё месяц, он не может спокойно уснуть… и это всё из-за нас.

— Стив…

— Это из-за того, что мы супергерои. Из-за того, что у нас каждый божий день появляются враги. Питер находится в опасности, постоянно.

— Милый, — прервал его Тони, — что бы мы ни сделали, это не изменится.

— Я знаю, и в этом-то вся и проблема, Тони. Неважно, что мы будем делать и как будем стараться, Питер никогда не будет с нами в безопасности.

— Стив, это не так. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, он будет в безопасности. Мы будем с ним осторожнее, мы можем держать его в секрете и…

— И ты этого хочешь? Держать нашего сына в секрете? Тони, этого заслуживает Питер? Он будет просто несчастным ребёнком, если мы сделаем это. Мы отберём у него нормальное детство.

— У него будет детство, Стив. У него есть большая, немного чокнутая, но семья, которая за этим проследит.

— Это ненормальное детство, дорогой. Что, если мы все отлучимся на миссию? Что, если что-то пойдёт не так? Да, мы его семья, мы обожаем его, но ребёнку нужно гулять в парке, заводить друзей. Если мы будем скрывать его ото всех, это будет просто невозможно сделать.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? К нам всё равно будут лезть, неважно, что мы будем делать. Мы можем усилить охрану, да, но этого будет недостаточно, если люди узнают о Питере. А мы должны его защищать.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Стив, погладив Питера по голове. — Я знаю. Поэтому, может, решение будет… гораздо сложнее. Может, Питеру опасно жить с нами.

Тони нахмурился, не понимая, к чему он ведёт. Мгновение спустя, он ошарашенно раскрыл рот и в ужасе воззрился на Стива.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, — нет, Стив, _блядь, нет._

— Милый…

— Он наш малыш! Как, чёрт возьми, ты вообще можешь такое предлагать?!

— Потому что он наш малыш! Потому что я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-то так, как его, понимаешь? Ты — моё сердце, и я люблю тебя, и ты всегда со мной и наоборот. Но Питер, он… он часть меня, даже лучше: он часть тебя. Он… это мы. И я чувствую, что в нём есть частичка меня. И так будет всегда. Мне ужасно больно, хотя я всего лишь думаю об этом. Но, наверное, так ему будет гораздо безопаснее.

— Стив, я не могу…

— Когда у нас появился Питер, мы поклялись, что будем поступать так, как правильно для него, Тони…

— Отдать его — это правильно? — воскликнул Тони, разбудив Питера, тот снова начал плакать. Тони успокоил его, и на несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина.

— Отдать его, — наконец ответил Стив, — может быть, значит дать ему ещё один шанс.

Тони промолчал, погладив личико Питера правой рукой и вытерев с него дорожки слёз.

— Это было всего один раз, — наконец прошептал он, — всего один. Может, такого больше не повторится, милый. Мы не должны… Мы не должны…

— Ладно, — выдохнул Стив. — Ладно, мы не будем этого делать… сейчас. Но, Тони, ты должен мне пообещать, что мы подумаем над этим, если подобное произойдёт ещё раз.

— Роджерс, я…

— Я тоже не хочу никому отдавать нашего ребёнка, милый. Но я хочу для него только лучшего, ладно? Просто скажи, что ты подумаешь над этим, если что-нибудь случится снова.

— Хорошо. Но только если что-то случится.

— Да, только тогда.

Тони кивнул и встал, тихонько укачивая Питера, чтобы тот не проснулся.

— Я положу его в кроватку. Твоя очередь спать, я разбужу тебя через три часа, ладно?

Стив согласно кивнул и поднялся следом. Он подошёл к Тони и совершенно серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Я хочу воспитывать нашего ребёнка с тобой, Тони. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

— Я знаю.

Стив улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Питера в макушку. Тони прильнул к нему, и Стив, сладко поцеловав его, отправился спать. Тони понёс Питера в комнату.

***

В следующие месяцы всё стало только хуже. Первая атака, видимо, раззадорила оставшихся ублюдков, напавших на них. К тому моменту, как Питеру исполнилось полтора года, нападения стали еженедельными. Питер был под надёжным контролем, Хэппи не отходил от него ни на шаг, но было ясно, что это всё равно беспокоило малыша. Он выглядел несчастным и взволнованным. Он никогда не был таким расстроенным, зато теперь это стало для него обычным делом. Он всё время просился на руки, обычно к родителям или дядям и тёте. И он снова был ранен. Ничего серьёзного, как, например, в первый раз, но всё же это были раны. Ситуация ухудшалась, а Тони…

Тони помнил о словах Стива. Он был прав: когда родился Питер, они пообещали делать лишь то, что лучше для Питера, дать ему лучшую жизнь. Такую, как сейчас? Нет.

Он обожал сына, мужа и всю его небольшую семью. Самым любимым звуком на свете у него был смех Питера, но теперь он едва мог его услышать. Стив был прав: у него не могло быть нормального детства. А Тони знал, каково это… и это ужасно. Он не хотел своему ребёнку такого, он хотел, чтобы у него было нормальное спокойное детство и жизнь. Он хотел, чтобы Питер был счастлив, здоров и… К сожалению, с ними такое было невозможно.

С той ночи Стив больше не говорил ничего о том, чтобы отдать Питера. Ни даже тогда, когда на них напали снова, и снова, и снова. Он молчал, но Тони видел его глаза. Он по-прежнему думал о том, что это всё неправильно и как он должен к этому отнестись.

Тони тряхнул головой и посмотрел на своего малыша, на своего Бэмби, что спал в кроватке. Даже во сне он выглядел взволнованным, а это не то, что должны ощущать полуторагодовалые дети.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, — прошептал он, — и всегда буду любить. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Он склонился над ним, оставив поцелуй где-то в волосах, и вышел из комнаты, направляясь на кухню. Как он и думал, Стив уже сидел там с чашкой чая в руках. Тони подошёл к нему сзади и принялся медленно массировать его плечи, Стив упёрся затылком ему в живот.

— Уснул? — спросил он спустя пару секунд. Тони кивнул, запуская руки в пшеничные волосы, расчёсывая. Стив тихо простонал и подался навстречу ласкающим движениям.

— Он был каким-то встревоженным, как будто ему снился кошмар.

— Опять?

— Да. — Стив замолчал. Тони продолжил расчёсывать его волосы, но вдруг остановился и сел к нему на колени. Стив приобнял его за бёдра. Тони облизал пересохшие губы и, набравшись смелости, сказал то, что его давно тревожило: — Я много думал о том, что ты сказал тогда, несколько месяцев назад, после первой атаки.

— И?

— Я хочу сказать, что ты был неправ. Хочу сказать, что Питер останется с нами, навсегда. Но этого не произойдёт.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу Тони, коснувшись пальцами загривка и погладив короткие волоски.

— Мы так старались.

— Я знаю.

— Я не хочу с ним прощаться, — всхлипнул Стив, совершенно не скрывая слёз. — Это наш ребёнок, мы столько пережили, чтобы сегодня быть с ним. Он — часть нас, я не хочу его отпускать.

— Я знаю, детка, знаю… Это меня убивает.

— Так больно осознавать, что это правильный выбор. Ты всегда зовёшь меня Капитаном Правильность, и иногда я это ненавижу. Особенно сейчас.

— Мы пытаемся дать ему хорошую жизнь, Стив. И, к сожалению, с нами её быть не может, не сейчас. И… может, найдётся ещё кто-нибудь, кто очень полюбит его и будет заботиться о нём так, как он заслуживает. И, может, когда он вырастет, мы сможем вернуться к нему.

— Наверное, он возненавидит нас.

— Может быть, милый, я не знаю. Надеюсь, он поймёт, что это всё ради него. Когда он будет постарше, если мы сможем, конечно, то объясним ему, почему мы так поступили. Не знаю, сможем ли мы быть его родителями снова, но мы не прощаемся с ним навсегда, Стив.

— Это всё равно ужасно больно.

— Я знаю. Я знаю.

***

Они приняли окончательное решение. Когда они рассказали команде, на них обрушился шквал вопросов, криков, упрёков и слёз. Никто не хотел прощаться с Питером, но спустя несколько часов препирательств и скомканного примирения они всё-таки поняли, что так будет лучше. С Роуди, Хэппи и Пеппер было так же.

Они просмотрели много центров усыновления, детских домов и всего, что только пришло им на ум. Наконец, они остановились на одном из них, с хорошими людьми, которые будут заботиться о Питере, как он того заслуживает. Управляющая, миссис МакКартер, тут же попросившая звать её просто Молли, пришла к ним обсудить их решение.

— Я понимаю вашу ситуацию, мистер и мистер Старк-Роджерс, — сочувствующе улыбнулась она.

— Вы не думаете, что мы монстры? — спросил Тони, улыбнувшись через боль. Женщина отрицательно помотала головой.

— Нет. Чтобы сделать это, нужно быть очень храбрым, Тони. Чтобы понять, что вы не можете дать ребёнку всё необходимое. Послушайте, я понимаю, что это тяжело. Но это же на пользу Питеру. И он никогда не будет вас за это ненавидеть. Вы делаете это потому, что вы достаточно любите его, чтобы отпустить.

— Он будет в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив. Молли кивнула, хлопнув в ладоши.

— Он будет более чем в порядке, Стив, уверяю вас. Большую часть наших детей очень быстро усыновляют, думаю, Питера тоже скоро заберут. Он такой милый, он просто великолепен. Немного стеснительный, конечно, но… выглядит умненьким.

— Он умный, — заверил её Тони. Молли пожала плечами.

— Таких детей, как он, быстро усыновляют. Кстати об усыновлении, мы тщательно собираем информацию о семьях, которые хотят взять малышей под свою опеку. Мы рассматриваем всё: их учёбу, здоровье, работу… Проводим собеседования и только потом разрешаем встретиться с детьми, а дальше они уже решают, какого малыша забрать. Мы оставляем детей наедине с их будущими родителями, чтобы проверить, идут они на контакт или нет, комфортно ли они себя чувствуют или боятся. Питер будет в порядке, обещаю.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы в документах фигурировала его фамилия, — сказал Стив. — Мы делаем это потому, что слишком много людей следят за ним. Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, из какой он семьи.

— Хорошо. Значит, просто Питер Джеймс, если я не ошибаюсь, — заключила Молли. Тони и Стив кивнули. — Тогда, если вы точно уверены…

— Уверены, — подтвердил Тони, — и, думаю, мы оба не против того, чтобы этим занялись вы. Мы думаем, вы прекрасно справитесь.

— Тогда решено. Послушайте, я знаю, это… тяжело, это даже не описать словами, но это нужно сделать как можно скорее. Чем больше пройдёт времени, тем будет труднее.

— Мы понимаем, — кивнул Стив, чувствуя, как горлу подкатывает ком. — Значит, когда.?

— Мы закончим с документами через пару дней. Питера придётся отдать в следующий понедельник.

— Осталось меньше пяти дней, — понял Тони. Молли перевела на него взгляд и нежно улыбнулась, убрав с лица мешающую прядь волос.

— Я понимаю, как вам тяжело, но так будет лучше.

— Мы понимаем, — сказал Стив, вставая. — Мы сделаем так, как вы сказали. Спасибо за всё, Молли. Скоро увидимся.

— Конечно. Я приду завтра с документами, в которых вам нужно расписаться. Хорошего вечера.

— И вам, — ответили Тони и Стив. Как только Молли ушла, они отправились в комнату Питера.

Все пять дней они не отходили от него ни на шаг. Остальные Мстители, как и Роуди с Хэппи, тоже были рядом, все уже предчувствовали, как будут скучать по малышу. В воскресенье вечером они решили с ним попрощаться.

— Ты тот ещё негодник, малыш, — сказал ему Хэппи, протягивая к нему руки, — но нам было весело с тобой, да? Я буду скучать, Пит. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, дядя Х’ппи, — улыбнулся Питер, не понимая, что происходит. Следом к нему подошёл Роуди и забрал к себе на руки.

— Эй, привет, малыш Джеймс. Послушай, ты самый замечательный ребёнок, которого я только встречал, оставайся таким же, ладно? Не забывай, что дядюшка Утконос любит тебя больше всего на свете, хорошо? Ну же, поцелуй меня.

Питер улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку. Следующим к нему обратился Клинт.

— Что ж, Пити, я знаю, это будет нелегко. Но ты же очень сильный, да? Я знаю, что это так. Помни, мы все тебя любим, надеюсь, ты будешь тем ещё проказником, — Питер рассмеялся и кивнул, чмокнув Клинта в щёку, когда тот показательно ткнул в неё пальцем. Затем к нему с нежной улыбкой на лице подошёл Брюс.

— Ты очень особенный, Питер Джеймс. Я знаю, однажды ты совершишь великий поступок. Я уверен. Спасибо за всю радость, что ты подарил нашей семье. Мы любим тебя… Я люблю тебя, малыш.

— Я люблю тебя, дядя Блюс, — улыбнулся Питер. Брюс поцеловал его в лоб, закрыв в глаза и не желая больше шевелиться. Тор осторожно забрал у него Питера и серьёзно посмотрел на малыша.

— Ты выдающийся мидгардиец, мой племянник. Я предвижу, что твоя жизнь будет великой, и ты должен знать, что мы все будем за твоей спиной, мы будем тебя поддерживать. Это тяжело, я знаю, но ты должен быть храбрым, хорошо? У тебя душа воина и доброе сердце принца. Мы будем гордиться тобой. Люблю тебя, Питер.

— Люблю тебя, дядя Тол, — сказал Питер, улыбаясь. Тор улыбнулся ему в ответ, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Последней с Питером прощалась Наташа, она уже едва сдерживала слёзы.

— Ты маленький хулиган, ты знаешь? Нам столько пришлось с тобой повозиться… но мы очень любим тебя, малыш. Поэтому твои папочки делают это. Помни, что мы всегда будем твоей семьёй, хорошо? Всегда. _Люблю тебя, дорогой_.

—  _Люблю тебя, тётя Наташа_.

Наташа поцеловала его в макушку и передала Тони, утерев слёзы. Все разошлись, и Тони со Стивом провели оставшееся время с сыном наедине, даже не задумавшись о сне. Они играли с ним, рассказывали истории, пели колыбельные и наблюдали за тем, как он спит, с жадностью запечатлевая его красивое личико в памяти. Когда приехала Молли, его вещи уже были собраны и стояли в холле, пришла очередь отцов прощаться со своим малышом в последний раз.

— Питер, — сказал Стив, подняв сына на руки, — ты и твой папа — лучшее, что происходило в моей жизни. Ты был подарком, _чудом_ , и я всегда, _всегда_ буду любить тебя. Я всегда буду благодарен тебе. Мне понравилось быть твоим папой, мне понравилось о тебе заботиться, я любил петь тебе и читать сказки на ночь. Каждый раз, когда ты называл меня папой или говорил, что любишь меня, моё сердце просто наполнялось теплом. Я знаю, ты ещё слишком мал, но я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что я тебя просто обожаю, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, сынок, поэтому мы идём на этот шаг. Я люблю тебя, сильно-сильно, мой маленький Питер Джеймс…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, папа.

Тони забрал у него Питера, нежно пропустив кудряшки сквозь пальцы.

— Питер, я никогда не думал, что смогу стать отцом, да и вообще им стану. Я всегда вспоминал отца, о его плохом примере. Но потом появился ты… и всё изменилось. Ты показал, что я могу быть хорошим отцом. Ты и твой папка подарили мне свою любовь и сделали самым счастливым человеком на земле. Как и твой папа, я тоже чувствовал, что моё сердце просто разорвётся от радости каждый раз, когда ты называл меня папой или говорил, что любишь меня. Ты сделал меня лучше, Питер, и каждый день я благодарен тебе. Но мы делаем то, что лучше для тебя, Бэмби. Мы всегда будем любить тебя, и я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты простишь нас. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что так будет лучше для тебя. Я люблю тебя, малыш, всегда буду любить, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя, Питер Джеймс.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, папочка.

Тони прижался губами ко лбу сына, не в силах сдержать слёзы.

Тони прижался губами ко лбу сына, не в силах сдержать слёзы. Молли приехала на пять минут позже и извиняющеся посмотрела на них. Тони и Стив чуть не бросились её умолять не забирать Питера, но понимали, что не могут это сделать. Они решили, что так будет лучше для Питера жить нормальной жизнью, быть в безопасности, и они должны через это пройти. Они поцеловали и обняли Питера в последний раз, и передали его Молли. Питер, оказавшись в чужих руках, начал плакать, не понимая, что происходит. Стив и Тони с болью смотрели на него, обняв друг друга в поиске поддержки.

— Папочка! Папа! — закричал он, вырываясь.

— Мы любим тебя, Питер, — плача сказал Стив.

— Мы очень любим тебя, милый, очень. — Тони тоже не мог сдержать слёз. Питер звал их весь путь до лифта, и даже когда тяжёлые двери захлопнулись за ним, они всё равно слышали его крики. Стив и Тони знали, что они навечно останутся у них в памяти.

Они стояли так, казалось, целую вечность, просто обнимая друг друга и плача. Наконец они опустились на диван, не разрывая объятий. Они не ругались, не сыпали обвинениями, напротив, они знали, что должны быть опорой друг для друга. Потеря ребёнка не стала концом их брака, ни в коем случае. Они продолжат сражаться, ради сына, ради его безопасности.

— Я люблю тебя, — в полудрёме прошептал Тони, окончательно вымотавшийся от всего, что случилось за день, — больше всего на свете.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, родной. И мы будем вместе. Всегда.

— И до конца.

— И до конца.

Этой ночью им снился маленький мальчик с яркими глазами и русыми кудряшками. И пусть им никогда не избавиться от этой боли… Питер был в безопасности. Больше ничего не имело значения.


	3. Chapter 3

В доме стояла почти болезненная тишина. Как только Питер научился говорить, он начал болтать везде и обо всём, что только видел, пусть зачастую и совершенно непонятно. Тони обычно рассказывал ему о своей работе и смеялся с его сосредоточенного лица, Стив всегда выслушивал его трескотню, какой бы безумной и нелогичной она ни была. Они где-то прочли, что это полезно для развития ребёнка: давать ему говорить и пытаться выразить свои мысли.

Так что в Башне постоянно стояли болтовня, счастливый лепет и смех. С начала атак счастье чуть поубавилось, но не исчезло окончательно. А сейчас… не было ничего.

Стив ненавидел тишину. Он привык постоянно просыпаться по меньшей мере дважды за ночь, чтобы проверить Питера, даже если тот спал. Теперь ему приходилось напоминать себе, что больше ему не нужно готовить смесь для Питера так же, как и гулять с ним в парке.

Однажды ночью, спустя четыре недели после того, как они отдали Питера, он проснулся в три часа. Он недовольно поморщился звенящей тишине и перевернулся на бок. Удивительно, но Тони рядом не было. Он вздохнул.

Хотя было ли это так уж удивительно? Когда они отдали Питера, он стал всё больше и больше отдаляться. Стив его не упрекал: каждый человек по-своему горюет или скорбит. Они потеряли своего единственного ребёнка, и хоть Питер был жив, им всё равно было тяжело. Тони стал проводить больше времени в мастерской, отстранившись от всего мира. Мастерская была и впрямь волшебным местом: Питер бывал в ней очень редко, так что она хранила в себе не так уж много воспоминаний о нём. Стив бы очень хотел, чтобы так же было и с его студией, но, увы, Питер провёл в ней очень много времени: пока Стив рисовал, он спал или, став чуть старше, играл и ползал, исследуя каждый уголок.

Стив не знал, что делать. Он любил Тони, обожал, но не знал, что и предпринять. Они пообещали друг другу, что это никак не отразится на их браке, но разве эта ситуация не изменила их? Каждый раз, когда он смотрел в глаза Тони, он видел в них глаза Питера и ужасно скучал по ним, а его улыбка так напоминала улыбку малыша, что это было невыносимо. Хотя теперь Тони улыбался реже.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в подушку мужа и втянув его запах полной грудью. Чёрт, Стив очень скучал по нему, но не знал, как подступиться. Это был его худший кошмар: сын покинул его и муж тоже начал отдаляться всё больше. Он так и уснул уткнувшись лицом в подушку Тони.

***

На следующее утро он медленно побрёл на кухню, даже не сменив пижаму на свою повседневную одежду, и, на удивление, обнаружил там Тони с большой кружкой кофе в руках и уставившегося в неё пустым взглядом. Стив тяжело сглотнул, боясь даже прикоснуться к нему.

— Хэй, — шепнул он. Тони мельком посмотрел на него и вновь перевёл взгляд на кружку.

— Привет, — так же шёпотом отозвался он. Стив подошёл налить себе кофе, снова с ненавистью — ещё большей, чем раньше — подмечая воцарившуюся тишину. Это был его чёртов муж, человек, в которого он был влюблён, это… это была любовь всей его жизни, отец его ребёнка, даже несмотря на то, что Питера с ними больше не было. Почему он не мог поговорить с Тони, в чём проблема?

— Прошлой ночью я проснулся, а тебя не было. Что-то случилось? — начал было он, с неприязнью подметив, как тут же напрягся Тони.

— Ничего, — просто ответил тот, отпивая кофе. — Я не мог уснуть, поэтому пошёл немного поработать.

— Милый, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты не можешь не спать и работать каждую ночь, это вредно для здоровья. Я думал, мы уже с этим разобрались.

— Блядь, я просто не мог уснуть, Стивен, ладно? Боже, как хочешь, — простонал он, вставая со стула и покидая кухню.

— Подожди, Тони! — крикнул Стив, но тщетно. Тони вошёл в лифт и спустился в мастерскую, Стив вздохнул и опустился на стул Тони, обхватив голову руками. Вдруг кто-то коснулся его лопаток, он обернулся и увидел мило улыбающуюся Наташу.

— Привет, Стив. Ты в порядке?

— Ты слышала нас, да? — спросил он, прекрасно зная ответ. Наташа пожала плечами, смахнув с его лица прядь волос, напоминая, что нужно бы постричься. Она села на стол, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Я пришла, чтобы спросить, как у вас дела, и услышала, да. — Стив тяжело вздохнул, устало проведя рукой по лицу. Наташа коснулась его плеча. — Стив, так больше продолжаться не может, понимаешь?

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

— Честно, я уже ничего не думаю, Стив. Вы так разговаривали друг с другом, а потом тишина… и это не в первый раз после ухода Питера. — Стив вздрогнул на этих словах, и Наташа ободряюще сжала его плечо. —  _Друг_ , нам всем тяжело. Серьёзно, я никогда не видела, чтобы Тор так грустил. Но… теперь это ваша жизнь. Вы, ребята, сами выбрали такой путь ради Питера.

— Я знаю, — еле слышно ответил Стив, — мы с Тони пообещали друг другу, что это не разрушит наши отношения, понимаешь? Мы любим друг друга, я это знаю. Он — вся моя жизнь, Нат, я бы не женился на нём, если бы не любил. Я хотел, чтобы он был отцом моего ребёнка, и он был, был прекрасным отцом. Но… после того, как мы отдали Питера, нас что-то разделило, между нами словно пропасть, и я не знаю, как это исправить.

— Стив…

— Он возвращается к старым привычкам, закрывается в лаборатории, не спит и почти не ест. А он мне нужен, мне нужен мой муж, чтобы жить дальше. Я понимаю, мы только что потеряли ребёнка, но он же сам этого хотел, ведь так? Мы хотели защитить Питера.

— Да, Стив. Вы оба хотели защитить вашего сына, это было взаимно.

— Да, — пробормотал Стив, нервно перебирая пальцами. — Но первым это предложил я.

— Что?

— После той первой атаки мы с Тони ни на шаг не могли отойти от Питера. Мы так беспокоились, постоянно были рядом с ним. Мы спали по очереди, первым спал Тони. Питер… он проснулся и плакал, потому что у него сильно болел живот… из-за рёбер, ты знаешь? — Наташа кивнула, ожидая продолжения. — Я вышел из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить Тони. Питер всё время плакал. Он не успокаивался два часа, Нат. Ему было так больно. И он заснул только тогда, когда пришёл Тони и взял его на руки. Он расслабился, но глаз с меня не сводил, пока не уснул.

— Он боялся, что вы уйдёте, — прошептала Наташа. Стив кивнул.

— Да. Я не знаю, может, я тогда психанул или так испугался, что сказал Тони, что самый безопасный способ, чтобы Питер вырос, — без нас. Тони тогда, конечно, был в ужасе. Он любит Питера так же сильно, как я, он не хотел его отдавать. Я тоже не хотел, просто…

— Я знаю.

— Тони убедил меня не спешить с выводами. Вроде как, это же было всего один раз, понимаешь? Я больше не затрагивал эту тему, но ничего не менялось, и… тогда Тони сам снова начал этот разговор.

— Значит, это решение было взаимным, Стив.

— Разве? Всё-таки я первым это предложил, Нат.

— Ты бы не сделал этого, если бы Тони не согласился. Стив, как бы тяжело это ни было, вы приняли правильное решение, чтобы защитить Питера, хорошо? И, может… может, Тони тоже думает, как и ты. Ну, что в том, что Питера забрали, виноват он.

— Но он не виноват!

— Я понимаю, Стив, понимаю. Но ты же знаешь Тони: он всегда во всём винит себя. То, что он делает, не идёт на пользу ни его здоровью, ни вашим отношениям. Стив, вы только что потеряли Питера, я не хочу, чтобы вы потеряли ещё и друг друга.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул, понимая, что Наташа права. Тони стал возвращаться к прежним привычкам, а он упустил этот момент, пытаясь залечить раны в одиночку. Но они должны излечиться вместе и идти вперёд только вместе. Они потерял сына и должны были пережить это вдвоём. Другого способа не было. Наташа тихо ушла, Стив так и остался сидеть на кухне, размышляя. Всё же было так прекрасно… почему всё резко пошло под откос?

***

Так продолжалось ещё несколько дней: среди ночи Стив просыпался в кровати один, утром шёл на кухню, где встречал Тони, бездумно смотрящего в кружку с кофе. После той вспышки гнева они больше не разговаривали. Тони молча выпивал кофе и уходил. Каждый день начинался одинаково, и Стив начал что-то подозревать.

Однажды ночью он попросил Пятницу впустить его в лабораторию, чтобы попытаться поговорить с Тони. Но его там не оказалось, и Стив похолодел. Однако он решил не обращать на это внимания: может быть, именно этой ночью Тони вдруг не захотел идти в лабораторию, может быть, он пошёл прогуляться. Да, может быть…

Но на следующий день Стив всё же спросил его, где он был, и получил неизменный ответ: «Я всю ночь был в лаборатории, потому что не мог уснуть».

Значит, Тони ему врал, теперь это ясно. Но почему? Решил, что больше не может ему доверять? Или он пытался его защитить? Каждая новая мысль всё больше сбивала его с толку. Конечно, он не мог поверить в то, что Тони ему изменяет, но где он пропадал каждую ночь? Почему он ему лгал? В его голове стали всплывать кадры того, как Тони бродит по ночному Нью-Йорку. Он не мог перестать представлять, как Тони напивается в баре в одиночку или, может, с кем-то заигрывает. Он правда, правда, не думал, что его муж способен ему изменить, но… он врал ему. И это было ненормально.

Он снова проснулся и, обернувшись, взглянул на часы: пятнадцать минут четвёртого. Тони снова не было. Стив вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы. Он ненавидел это, ненавидел всё, что происходило между ним и его мужем. «Я сейчас же пойду и со всем разберусь, — подумал он. — Я не собираюсь его терять». Он встал с кровати и решил сперва проверить лабораторию, может, он соврал всего лишь раз. Он вышел из комнаты и замер. Его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он заметил, что дверь в комнату Питера приоткрыта и из-за неё в коридор льётся тусклый свет. Проглотив подступивший к горлу ком, Стив открыл дверь, и то, что он увидел, разбило его сердце на тысячу кусочков.

Посреди комнаты прислонившись спиной к кроватке Питера, полностью смоделированной и собранной Тони («Я сделаю нашему сыну самую лучшую кроватку, какой ни у кого не было, Стив, я не позволю ему спать в какой-то безвкусице»), сидел сам Старк-Роджерс. Он держал одного из мишек Тедди, некогда купленных Питеру. У него было столько игрушек, что он просто физически не смог забрать их все с собой. Тот мишка, что сейчас был в руках у Тони, был одним из его любимых, это был подарок Брюса. Он часто спал с ним и даже называл «Парнишей» (отсылка на «Другой парень» — целиком и полностью идея Тони, конечно же). Тони крепко прижимал игрушку к груди и плакал, содрогаясь от тихих всхлипов. От шока Стив забыл, как дышать. Он быстро сократил между ними расстояние и опустился перед Тони на колени.

— Милый, — прошептал он, нежно дотронувшись до его лица. Тони удивлённо воззрился на него, Стив закрыл глаза и прижался к его лбу своим, сперва мягко прикоснувшись к нему губами.

— Стив, я…

— Ты сюда приходил каждую ночь? — мягко спросил он. Тони вздохнул, положив руку на загривок Стива.

— Да, — наконец шепнул он.

— О, Тони…

— Я просто, — всхлипнул Тони, — не могу спать. Когда я засыпаю, я слышу его, понимаешь? Он плачет и хочет, чтобы мы пришли и успокоили его. И вот когда я прихожу сюда и вижу пустую кроватку, я… я не знаю, что делать. Это как тогда, когда мы вернулись из больницы. Первые несколько недель, когда я просыпался, а тебя не было рядом и я не знал, почему. Я забывал, что у нас есть ребёнок.

— Да, я помню.

— Теперь я забываю, что мы потеряли его, — прошептал он, — и прихожу сюда каждую ночь, думая, что увижу его. Но Питера больше нет, и я сижу здесь до утра и не могу уснуть. — Стив шумно выдохнул и поцеловал Тони в щёку. — Я скучаю по нему, Стив. Я скучаю по нашему малышу.

— Я тоже скучаю, любимый. Он был замечательным мальчиком, и теперь, когда его нет, я… я не знаю, что делать. Каждый день я просыпаюсь и напоминаю себе, что мне больше не надо готовить ему смесь. Если я не на миссии, я просто брожу по дому, не зная куда податься.

Тони громко всхлипнул, обняв Стива крепче.

— Прости, малыш. Прости.

— За что?

— Это я отдал его.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Стив. Всё-таки Наташа оказалась права: Тони винил в том, что Питер больше не с ними, себя. — Тони, это была моя идея, ты просто согласился.

— Стив, это же я настоял.

— Тогда в этом виноваты мы оба, милый. Мы хотели защитить Питера, дать ему возможность жить нормально. Мы сделали это ради него, Тони.

— Я знаю, но… это так тяжело. Я никогда не думал, что стану отцом, не говоря уже о том, хорошим или плохим, но Питер… Он показал мне, что я могу быть замечательным отцом, он показал мне, каким хорошим я вообще могу быть.

— Я знаю, милый, со мной то же самое.

— И теперь его нет.

— И теперь его нет.

— Ты помнишь, как мы красили эту комнату? — спросил он, улыбаясь. Стив с горечью улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув. Питеру было около восьми месяцев, Клинт тогда испортил стены, играя в «Монополию». Как это произошло — ни Тони, ни Стив так и не поняли. Они просто решили отремонтировать комнату — «Монополия» в Башне с тех пор была под запретом. Они красили стены, Питер играл с Брюсом в гостиной и его счастливый лепет разносился по всему дому. Это был суматошный день, Стив потом находил краску у себя за ушами и даже в пупке, но это был один из самых весёлых дней в его жизни, и счастливое личико Питера, увидевшего «новую» комнату, того стоило.

— Питеру было восемь, он положил ладошку на цвет, которым мы потом покрасили комнату. — рассмеялся Стив. Тони подхватил его смех, кивнув, но вскоре снова расплакался. Стив вздохнул и прижал Тони крепче, чувствуя, как по его щекам тоже текут слёзы. — Милый, мы были так счастливы с нашим малышом.

— Я знаю.

— Мы не можем разрушить это счастье. Питер бы этого не хотел.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и согласно кивнул.

— Да, ты прав. Но это так трудно, милый, так трудно.

— Я знаю. Но мы должны двигаться дальше, родной. Как ты и сказал, однажды мы ещё увидимся с ним. А до тех пор мы должны жить дальше. Мы должны любить друг друга так же, как и раньше, если не сильнее.

Тони кивнул и втянул Стива в сладкий успокаивающий поцелуй. Стив жарко выдохнул ему в губы, чувствуя любовь Тони впервые за последние несколько недель. Он таял в его объятиях, позволяя ему медленно и сладко исследовать его рот языком.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, очень.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони, так сильно тебя люблю.

На пару минут в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими поцелуями.

— Думаю, нам надо уйти отсюда, — прошептал Тони. — С меня хватит печальных воспоминаний.

— Согласен. Но взгляни с другой стороны: благодаря этой комнате мы наконец поговорили. И, Тони, на этот раз я серьёзно: мы будем вместе, ты и я. Больше никаких слёз в одиночку, никаких бессонных ночей и страха, хорошо? Мы супруги, мы должны полагаться друг на друга.

Тони согласно кивнул и подался вперёд за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Может, пойдём в кровать? Я хочу спать, я так устал.

— Конечно, дорогой. Пойдём, — ответил Стив, поднимаясь и практически таща Тони на себе. Тони устало опёрся на него, и побрёл на выход. У порога они обернулись посмотреть на комнату в последний раз.

— Давай попробуем не приходить сюда так часто, ладно? — предложил Тони. — Иногда, по особым случаям.

— Хорошо, милый.

Тони погасил свет, Стив закрыл дверь и повёл мужа в спальню. Забравшись под одеяло, Стив прижал Тони поближе к себе и улыбнулся, почувствовав прикосновение губ к груди. Он подождал, пока Тони уснёт, и погрузился в темноту.

***

После той ночи стало легче. Да, они всё ещё страдали, иногда думали, что они монстры. Но им становилось легче, гораздо легче… Даже Наташа это заметила, однажды она случайно увидела, как они самозабвенно целуются на кухне. Они научились полагаться друг на друга, обсуждать не самые приятные для них дни, когда они не могли делать ничего, кроме как думать о Питере.

«Ночёвки» в комнате Питера прекратились, даже когда Тони и Стив мучились в кровати, чересчур глубоко погружённые в свои мысли. Они по-прежнему скучали по малышу, но им непременно становилось лучше. А затем настал день рождения Питера.

В прошлом году они провели этот день счастливо и со смехом, как и всегда. Питер, который начал выговаривать их имена, просидел весь праздник на руках: у всех Мстителей понемногу. Он завоевал сердца всех членов команды, так что все отвлеклись от своих дел, чтобы отметить день рождения Питера.

В этом же году почти все пытались себя чем-то занять. Наташа и Клинт ни слова не говоря отправились на миссию, Брюс что-то сказал про гамма-радиацию и друга, который должен помочь ему с чем-то в Талсе (верилось с трудом, но никто не осуждал), а Тор извинился за то, что ему нужно разобраться с кое-какими делами в Асгарде. Так что в тот день Тони и Стив остались в Башне одни.

Выспавшись, они провалялись несколько часов в кровати, а затем, всё-таки решив выбраться из постели, отправились в гостиную и взяли альбом с их любимыми фотографиями Питера, а также альбом, что подарили им друзья на первый день рождения малыша.

Они рассказывали друг другу разные истории, связанные с фотографиями, плакали и смеялись, потерявшись в воспоминаниях.

— Помнишь, как мы укладывали его спать, читая дурацкие скороговорки? Он пытался повторить, уставал и засыпал, — рассмеялся Тони. Стив кивнул, подхватив его смех.

— О боже, да. Он всегда плохо засыпал: хотел побольше обо всём узнать. Знаешь, это он перенял у тебя.

Тони хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на другую фотографию.

— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что когда-нибудь он унаследует мою компанию. Конечно, это не обязательно. Может, ему бы понравилось что-то другое, это нормально. Просто я думал, что было бы здорово работать с ним бок о бок.

— Всё ещё может быть, милый. Кто знает, может, он будет работать с тобой.

— Да, кто знает. Он был очень умный. Прямо маленький гений.

Стив снова залился смехом, кивнув. Да, каждый родитель считает своё чадо гением, но в их случае это была чистейшая правда, по большому счёту благодаря Тони. Он просто надеялся, что его сын в будущем получит хорошее образование.

— Он такой счастливый здесь, — прошептал Стив, нежно проведя пальцами по милому личику Питера, улыбающегося с одной из его любимых фотографий: это был его первый день рождения. Питер сидел между отцами и обнимал их, сверкая огромной улыбкой. Тони и Стив, улыбаясь, целовали его в обе щёчки. Эта фотография буквально излучала счастье.

— Да, детка. Все были счастливы.

— Надеюсь, сегодняшний день у него проходит хорошо. — Тони кивнул, опустив голову на плечо мужа. — Боже, — вздохнул Стив, — как же я хочу, чтобы у него была хотя бы одна фотография.

— Они у него есть, мы дали Молли копии его детских фото.

— Фотографии с нами, милый, не с одним Питером. Чтобы он знал, кто мы.

— Это было бы неправильно, Стив. Мы же согласились, чтобы нас не указывали как родителей. Он просто Питер Джеймс, ребёнок молодой пары, которая не смогла защитить его как следует. И всё должно так и остаться, верно?

— Знаю, знаю. Просто иногда…

— Знаю, милый. Эй, слушай, а ты помнишь, как Питер измазал тебе лицо тортом?

Этой ночью они снова пришли в комнату Питера и плача пообещали себе, что это был последний раз. Их сын был в порядке, он был в безопасности. Да, абсолютно.

***

Быть снова с командой было непривычно. Миссии по-прежнему проходили хорошо, все работали слаженно и весьма успешно. Но вне работы, в Башне, оставаться с друзьями наедине, без Питера, было непривычно. Однако, как пару месяцев назад сказала Стиву Наташа, они должны были двигаться дальше. Поэтому они пытались проводить больше времени вместе, пытались не думать о Питере. Это тоже была своего рода работа, неспешная, но всё же работа.

Они решили посмотреть в общей гостиной фильм. Тони и Стив сидели в обнимку на одном из диванов, Тони уже тихонько начинал клевать носом, устроившись на груди мужа.

— Так, ладно, простите, — простонал Клинт, — мне просто нужно успокоить душу, чтобы жить дальше и снова нормально находиться с вами.

— В смысле? — спросил Стив, недоуменно нахмурившись.

— Я просто… Ну, хотел спросить, мы будем узнавать, как там Питер. Как у него дела, усыновили ли его, или, ну, не знаю, что-то типа того.

Стив с Тони напряглись и переглянулись.

— Не будем, — наконец ответил Тони, — мы просто не можем.

— У нас нет сил, — вздохнул Стив, — и так легче: ничего о нём не узнавать. Если мы решимся на это, то будем проверять его каждый день, а ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Как бы сильно мы ни любили Питера, нам нужно идти дальше, — продолжил Тони, — он больше не с нами, и, к сожалению, в ближайшее время ничего не изменится. Гораздо легче это пережить ничего не зная и ни о чём не спрашивая.

— То есть притвориться, будто у вас и не было никакого ребёнка? — спросил Брюс. — Так, что ли?

— Мы знаем, это звучит отвратительно, — ответил Тони, — мы, правда, знаем, ребят, но прошлые месяцы нам дались очень тяжело, а такой способ действительно помогает. Мы хотим вас попросить, чтобы вы уважали наш выбор и, может, согласились с ним.

Мстители тяжело вздохнули и неуверенно кивнули.

— Питер — ваше дитя, — сказал Тор, — поэтому мы должны уважать ваши желания, связанные с ним. Не волнуйтесь, друзья мои, мы не будем его искать.

— Спасибо, приятель, — улыбнулся Тони, Стив кивнул в знак признательности.

Снова кивнув, друзья включили фильм, хотя никто из них так и не взглянул на экран. Они понимали Тони и Стива, знали, что те переживали тяжёлые времена, и уважали их решение. Может, они были правы, может, так будет легче жить без Питера…

***

Тони работал над новым Старкпадом на кухне, лениво разбираясь с документами, которыми его завалила Пеппер. Почувствовав нежное касание между лопаток, он перевёл взгляд на мужа. Стив с любовью улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, успокаивая.

— Эй, милый. Что ты тут делал?

— Просто разгребал документы, что прислала мне Пеппер, — ответил Тони, поднявшись, чтобы прижать Стива к себе, — но я почти закончил. Я тебя не видел весь день, где ты пропадал?

— Я был в студии, рисовал. Я должен сделать как можно больше всего, пока не появились новые задания. — Тони кивнул, прислонившись лбом к его лбу. Стив нежно погладил его по спине. — А ещё я хотел спросить… не хочешь пойти сегодня на свидание? Поужинаем в милой обстановке, в нашем любимом ресторане в Манхэттене.

— Звучит очень здорово, детка, — улыбнулся Тони, мягко целуя его. Стив выдохнул ему в губы и чуть наклонил голову, углубляя поцелуй. Пока он не перерос в нечто большее, он отстранился — Тони разочарованно вскрикнул: — Эй, я не закончил!

— У нас ещё есть целая ночь, любимый, но если мы хотим пойти на ужин, нам надо уже собираться. Иди в душ, я попрошу Джарвиса забронировать нам столик.

Тони кивнул и пошёл в ванную, отметая накопившуюся усталость, он очень хотел провести приятный вечер с мужем. Вымывшись и вытеревшись, он выбрал элегантный чёрный костюм Армани, с такой же чёрной рубашкой без галстука. Надев часы, что Стив подарил ему на их первую годовщину, он крикнул, что готов идти.

Теперь, когда он вновь подумал о предстоящем походе в ресторан, он окончательно понял, что это будет особенная ночь. После ухода Питера у них со Стивом не было _настоящих_ свиданий: оба были слишком погружены в болезненные переживания. У них были кое-какие ужины — романтические и не очень, — проведённые в объятиях на диване с бутылкой вина, но ничего особо выдающегося. Так что Тони с нетерпением ждал этого ужина и свидания. Это значило, что он и Стив постепенно излечивались, что всё на самом деле становилось лучше. Он улыбнулся и взглянул на часы, удивившись, где же пропадает Стив, и, увидев дату, ошеломлённо замер.

Сегодня был год, как не было Питера. Год, как они в последний раз видели их сына, говорили с ним, обнимали и целовали его. Год, как они отдали Питера. Их малышу уже было чуть больше двух с половиной — до трёх лет недалеко. Уже прошёл год, а Тони даже не вспомнил. Это было нормально или это значило, что он монстр? Вздохнув, он понял, что ответ на этот вопрос у него уже есть. И он был не таким уж и плохим.

Стив вошёл в их спальню, одетый в шикарный тёмно-синий костюм, идеально сочетающийся с нежно-голубой рубашкой и часами, которые Тони раздобыл на выставке в музее, посвящённой Стиву. От его вида у Тони потекли слюнки.

— Выглядишь прекрасно, любимый, — улыбнулся Стив, приникая губами к губам Тони. Тот ответил на поцелуй и отстранился, не оставаясь в долгу за комплимент.

— А ты ещё лучше, сладкий. Нужно ли идти на ужин, когда ты уже здесь?

Стив с ласковой улыбкой закатил глаза, целуя его в щеку и направляясь к двери.

— Мы же оба знаем, что ты не меньше меня хочешь пойти на ужин, милый. Так что пойдём, нам надо быть там через двадцать минут.

— Успеем за пятнадцать, — ответил Тони. Спустившись на лифте в гараж, они забрались в одну из любимых Тони «порше». Тони сел за руль и повёз Стива в ресторан. Всю дорогу они  
болтали, наслаждаясь друг другом, и приехали через пятнадцать минут, как Тони и обещал. Они вошли в ресторан, и метрдотель проводил их к столику. Сделав заказ, Стив взял Тони за руку.

— Как хорошо, что мы смогли выбраться сюда, — сказал он, — мы так давно никуда не выходили.

— Да, я знаю, — прошептал Тони, играя с кольцом Стива. Стив обеспокоенно сжал его руку.

— Что-то не так, милый? Я думал, ты хочешь сюда пойти.

— Так и есть. Хочу, я хочу быть здесь, с тобой, сейчас.

— И? Что происходит, Тони?

— Я понял, что сегодня, — Стив в замешательстве склонил голову набок, и Тони, вздохнув, продолжил: — Дорогой, сегодня ровно год, как мы отдали Питера. — Стив забыл, как дышать, и ещё сильнее сжал руку в своей ладони. Теперь уже обеспокоенный Тони нежно погладил его большой палец. — Ты в порядке, Стив?

Стив моргнул, вдруг улыбнувшись. И это была искренняя улыбка — понял Тони. Не вымученная, не болезненная, а открытая и радостная, как любая нормальная улыбка.

— Да, — наконец прошептал он в ответ. — Не думал, что это будет именно так, но да, я в порядке. А ты?

— Я тоже. Знаешь, когда я сегодня узнал об этом, я хотел уже начать проклинать себя за то, что забыл. Я думал, что мы проплачем весь день и сделаем что-то для Питера. Но сидеть здесь с тобой, в одном из наших любимых ресторанов, впервые за этот год — это… это идеальный способ провести этот день, согласен?

— Да.

— Это значит, что мы оживаем, Стив. Это значит, что мы наконец можем жить дальше. Этот год был тяжёлым для нас по отдельности и, может, для нас, как пары, — Стив кивнул, соглашаясь, — но мы сейчас здесь, и я ещё никогда не влюблялся в тебя так сильно. Так что мы в порядке.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони, больше жизни. И Питер хотел бы именно этого, да? Он бы хотел, чтобы его родители были счастливы и наслаждались жизнью. Наш малыш далеко, но он счастлив. Я уверен. И мы… мы наконец тоже можем быть счастливы.

— Да. Время пришло.

— Время пришло.

***

Они наслаждались фантастическим ужином и впервые за этот год смеялись так искренне и задорно. Может, даже больше, чем за год, если считать те последние месяцы, наполненные беспокойством и страхом за Питера. Они даже не стали ничего возражать против папарацци, поджидавших их у дверей, они просто рука об руку направились к машине, вежливо улыбаясь. Тони даже пошёл ва-банк: прежде чем открыть Стиву дверцу, он потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Оба знали, что завтра каждый журнал и каждая газета будут пестреть этой фотографией на первой же странице. С последнего их свидания прошло очень много времени, поэтому некоторые репортёры уже готовили сенсацию.

По дороге домой они смеялись с лиц некоторых журналистов, потому что прекрасно знали, что по городу (по всей стране и всему чёртовому миру в общем) ходят слухи о кризисе в их отношениях. Кто-то даже говорил о переломе в их жизни, временной разлуке, а совсем отчаянные, пытаясь привлечь внимание, утверждали, что они развелись. И хотя Тони и Стив переживали тяжёлые времена, в их отношениях никогда не было такого уж серьёзного кризиса. Они всегда знали, что они любят друг друга, единственной проблемой была вина за то, что Питер больше не с ними. И решив эту проблему, самая любимая пара Америки вернулась, всё такая же сильная, как и раньше.

Когда они вошли в Башню, Стив буквально потащил Тони в спальню, срывая по пути одежду и бросая её на пол. Такого тоже уже давно не было. Нет, секс у них был, но это всегда была какая-то гонка с целью снять напряжение. С последнего раза, когда они занимались _любовью_ , прошёл год, и этой ночью, потерявшись друг в друге, они поклялись, что этого больше никогда и ни за что не произойдёт. Они не торопились, растягивая минуты, желая проявить всю свою любовь и показать, как сильно они обожают друг друга.

Когда они всё же решили лечь спать, уже был рассвет, но им было всё равно. Засыпая в объятиях друг друга, впервые за этот год они чувствовали себя невероятно счастливыми. И они знали: у них всё будет хорошо. В этот раз уж точно.


	4. Chapter 4

— Привет, милый.

_— Доброе утро, сладкий. Сейчас же утро, да?_

— Да, — рассмеялся Стив, закрывая дверь в свою вашингтонскую квартиру. Он бывал здесь редко, только во время миссий ЩИТа, но Фьюри настоял на том, чтобы у него было своё жильё и он не ютился в отелях каждый раз приезжая в город. Он пробыл в Вашингтоне уже три недели — рекорд — и не хотел ничего, кроме как просто вернуться домой. Тони был в долгой (очень долгой) командировке с Пеппер и разъезжал по Европе и Азии. Токио был последней остановкой в этой поездке, и он уже заканчивал все деловые встречи и собирался домой. Стив тоже заканчивал свои дела через пару дней, и до смерти хотел поскорее вернуться в Башню. С ним здесь была Наташа, но это, конечно, совсем не то. Он хотел уже оказаться в Башне, дома, с людьми, которых он любил больше всего на свете.

_— На пробежку собираешься?_

— Ага, уже выхожу из квартиры.

_— Ты и твоя безумная привычка бегать, когда все преступники выходят на охоту, милый…_

— Да, ну, ты же меня знаешь. И, кстати, пару раз ты бегал со мной.

_— Только потому, что ты меня уломал, Стив, а не по великому желанию. Но, знаешь, чем-то же я должен расплачиваться за брак с тобой: здоровой и активной жизнью, например._

— Бедный ты, бедный.

_— Да, я знаю._

Стив снова рассмеялся, тряхнув головой, и спустился по лестнице, ведущей на улицу.

— Боже, я так по тебе скучаю, малыш, — вздохнул он, прислонившись к стене.

_— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Стив. Но мы скоро встретимся, и, наверное… Я подумал, почему бы нам не устроить небольшой отпуск, а?_

— Оу… звучит неплохо. Ты уже что-то придумал или..?

_— Мы могли бы слетать на островок в Италии. Ну, тот, с виллой. Поваляться на солнышке, ничего не делать… Но если ты хочешь что-то ещё, то я не против. Например, можем сгонять на Гавайи. Или если хочешь прогуляться по городу, то можем поехать в Сидней или даже в Будапешт, посмотрим, что там такого особенного._

— Клинт и Нат рассказывали о нём, потому что у них была миссия, а не потому, что им там понравилось.

_— Да пофиг. Решать тебе, сладкий._

— Вилла — звучит здорово. Расслабимся, ты и я…

 _— Значит, вилла._  — Стив улыбнулся, одобрительно хмыкнув. На заднем фоне послышались какие-то голоса, и он услышал тяжёлый вздох Тони. _— Детка, мне надо идти, Пеппер хочет, чтобы я переговорил с кое-какими партнёрами по бизнесу. Я напишу тебе перед сном, ладно? И, может, позвоню, как проснусь._

— Хорошо, родной. До скорого.

_— До скорого. Люблю тебя._

— И я тебя, милый.

Стив положил трубку и убрал телефон в карман, улыбнувшись предложению Тони. Ему и впрямь не помешало бы отдохнуть: последние несколько месяцев он безвылазно работал на ЩИТ и Мстителей. Ему нужен был перерыв, и Тони тоже. Потянувшись, он отправился на пробежку, вдыхая свежий утренний воздух.

С тех пор, как они отдали Питера, прошло около десяти лет. После первого (и тяжёлого) года они стали чуть реже скучать по сыну. Им по-прежнему было тяжело, но они привыкли. Они не забывали о его дне рождения, и каждый год готовили для него что-то особенное. Первые пару лет это делали только Тони и Стив, потом к ним присоединились и остальные. Они всё так же организовывали ужины всей командой (или, по крайней мере, собирались в таком составе, в каком могли на тот момент) в день, когда Питер отправился в приют.

Стив заметил, что впереди него тоже бежит какой-то человек, и по его одежде понял, что это один из американских военных. Улыбнувшись, он обогнал его и крикнул:

— Слева!

Парень остался позади, Стив самодовольно улыбнулся.

Да, всё было не так уж и плохо. Они с Тони отпраздновали десять лет брака, хотя оба думали, что этого у них никогда не будет. Не то чтобы им казалось, будто они не справятся вместе, просто эти мысли преследовали их ещё задолго до встречи. С тех пор, как они поженились, им казалось, что время пролетело незаметно, и их десять лет брака (и ещё какое-то время в статусе «парень», а затем «жених») ощущались как пять. Тони взял его на Бали, чтобы отпраздновать годовщину и отвлечься от проблем в «Старк Индастриз», «Щ.И.Т.» или от спасения мира. Тряхнув головой, Стив улыбнулся, заметив, что он снова бежит за парнем, которого совсем недавно обогнал. Выбегая вперёд, он снова обронил:

— Я слева!

— Ага, ты слева, — ответил парень. Стив побежал дальше, усердно сжигая накопившуюся в теле энергию. Честно говоря, ему не очень нравилось здесь, в Вашингтоне. Он всегда знал, что он хороший солдат, это было очевидно. К тому же, он был хорошим стратегом и знал, когда подчиняться кому-то, а когда самостоятельно вести людей за собой. Работать на «Щ.И.Т.» стало для него практически естественно, и Тони одобрил это решение, сказав, что ему будет полезно поработать где-нибудь ещё, а не выполнять обязанности одних только Мстителей. В «Щ.И.Т.» была отличная работа. Стив также думал о том, чтобы больше времени уделять рисованию, и Тони даже слишком воодушевился этой идеей, но в конце концов Стив решил, что его рисунки — слишком личное и делиться таким не стоит. Может, когда-нибудь, но точно не сейчас.

И снова этот парень. Стив подумал было не делать этого снова, но как же, это было слишком забавно, чтобы не сказать.

— Не смей, — начал парень, бедняжка. — Даже не…

— Я слева!

— Эй, хорош! — закричал он. Стив попытался не рассмеяться и решил сделать ещё пару кругов, а потом закончить на сегодня с пробежкой. Ещё совсем немного, и он будет бегать по Нью-Йорку. Он сможет вернуться с пробежки, принять душ и улыбнуться своему ещё спящему супругу. Он начнёт готовить для него (и заодно для остальных членов команды) завтрак, а Тони подкрадётся сзади, обхватит двумя руками поперёк живота и потянется за своим утренним поцелуем. Стив уже мечтал об этом моменте, о сладких губах Тони… ещё всего лишь несколько дней.

Закончив с пробежкой, он увидел того парня: тот сидел прислонившись спиной к стволу большого дерева и тяжело дышал.

— Врача? — шутливо спросил он. Парень рассмеялся и помотал головой.

— Лучше новые лёгкие. — Он немного удивлённо посмотрел на него, переводя дыхание. — Чувак, ты пробежал где-то тринадцать миль за полчаса.

— Поздно стартовал, — рассмеялся Стив, упершись руками в колени. Парень рассмеялся.

— Серьёзно? Как можно так халтурить? Давай на штрафной круг. — Он немного отвёл взгляд, затем снова с подозрением на него посмотрел. — Что, уже вернулся? Неплохая скорость.

Стив покачал головой и посмотрел на него.

— Какая у тебя часть? — спросил он.

— Пятьдесят восьмая, воздушно-спасательные, но сейчас я работаю с ветеранами. — Он вытянул руку, молча прося Стива помочь ему подняться. — Сэм Уилсон.

— Стив Старк-Роджерс, — ответил он, подтягивая Сэма наверх. Тот с кряхтением поднялся.

— Да, тебя ни с кем не спутаешь. Жутковато вернуться домой после стольких лет заморозки?

Стив кивнул, метнув взгляд в сторону. Он помнил, как ему было ужасно страшно. Это было очень сложное время, он был потерян в огромном новом мире… но Мстители, особенно Тони, спасли его.

— Привыкаю потихоньку, — ответил он. — Но, думаю, я уже почти привык. Я довольно давно живу здесь, так что всё уже шокирует не так сильно… по большей части. Мой муж мне очень помогает, осваивать новые технологии, например.

Сэм кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Так что, не скучаешь по былым временам?

— Ну, не всё так плохо. Еда намного лучше, раньше всё кипятили. Нет полиомиелита, и есть Интернет: полезная штука. И в этом веке я могу любить кого угодно и жениться на ком захочу. И, как я уже сказал, мой муж помог мне привыкнуть к жизни в двадцать первом веке.

Сэм снова кивнул, пытаясь понять его положение. Стив знал, что у него всё равно ничего не выйдет, но ценил этот жест. Его новый друг скрестил на груди руки и улыбнулся.

— Если твой муж ещё тебе не показывал: Марвин Гэй, семьдесят второй год, саундтрек к фильму «Горе-человек».

— Я спрошу у Тони, — с улыбкой ответил Стив, набирая сообщение мужу. Как только он его отправил, на экране высветилось сообщение от Наташи. Он подавил тяжёлый вздох, поняв, что его ждёт новая миссия. Он лишь надеялся, что она будет недолгой: ему очень хотелось как можно скорее вернуться домой к Тони. — Ладно, Сэм, долг зовёт. Спасибо за пробежку, если ты, конечно, это называешь пробежкой.

— Оу, — рассмеялся Сэм, — вот так, значит?

Стив рассмеялся.

— Именно.

— Ладно. — Стив уже развернулся было уходить, как вдруг Сэм снова окликнул его: — Захочешь заскочить к нам в часть, чтобы я порисовался перед девчонками в регистратуре, дай знать.

— Я скоро возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, но буду иметь в виду, когда снова приеду в Вашингтон, Сэм.

Сэм кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом. К ним подъехал чёрный автомобиль и остановился прямо перед ними. Стекло опустилось, и из-за него показалось лицо Наташи. Та самодовольно усмехалась так, как Стив ненавидел и любил одновременно.

— Эй, парни. Не знаете, где тут музей? Я должна ископаемое забрать.

— Очень смешно, Нат, — фыркнул Стив, садясь в машину.

— Привет, красотка. — Услышал он голос Сэма и тихое Наташино «привет» в ответ.

— От судьбы не убежать, — с улыбкой сказал он Сэму. Тот покачал головой.

— Кто бы говорил.

Наташа завела машину, выруливая обратно в вашингтонскую пробку. Пару минут в салоне царила тишина, но, остановившись на светофоре, Наташа обернулась к Стиву:

— Ну и кто этот парень?

— Сэм Уилсон. Работает с ветеранами. Кажется, неплохой парень, я несколько раз обогнал его на пробежке.

— Я не сомневалась.

— Так расскажешь, что за миссия?

— Да, надо подождать, пока приедем. — Стив вздохнул, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и Наташа одарила его сочувствующим взглядом. — Я знаю, что ты уже хочешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

— Да. Я ещё никогда не был так долго в Вашингтоне и не видел Тони больше трёх недель. Обычно он приезжает сюда навестить меня, если я долго не возвращаюсь домой.

— Но сейчас он в командировке.

— Да.

— Ты с ним созванивался?

— Да, перед тем, как выйти из квартиры. Он собирался на встречу к каким-то знакомым Пеппер партнёрам, в Токио. Наверное, он будет с ними ужинать. Он был такой уставший, мой бедный.

— Стив, настроение: хнык-хнык. — Стив шутливо закатил глаза. — Ладно, вы заслужили отдых. Последние несколько месяцев ты только и делаешь, что безвылазно работаешь.

— Знаю. Тони мне как-то говорил взять перерыв, для нас двоих.

— Оу, звучит здорово и горячо. Что планируете?

— Ну, мы, вроде, решили поехать на остров в Италии, нам там очень нравится.

— Тот, где вы купили виллу? — Стив кивнул. — Ого, звучит и впрямь здорово. Оба отдохнёте, расслабитесь.

— Да, вот такой план.

— Ну, и ещё секс.

— Нат, серьёзно, что с тобой, почему ты вообще говоришь о таких вещах?

Наташа пожала плечами, поворачивая руль, чтобы заехать на базу «Щ.И.Т.».

— Забавно смотреть, как ты смущаешься, даже несмотря на то, что вы с Тони вместе больше десяти лет. К тому же, после того происшествия с Клинтом…

— О боже, почему он всё никак это не забудет?

— Это Клинт. Иногда он тупит, конечно, но такие вещи он не забывает. Ты сломал ему психику, Стив…

— О, ради всего святого…

После этого между ними воцарилось молчание, припарковавшись, они вышли из машины. Их ждала работа.

***

_«Привет. Маленький вопросик: почему ты спрашиваешь про песню Марвина Гэя?»_

Несмотря на то, что Наташа его немного разозлила, Стив улыбнулся, прочитав сообщение Тони. Да, он знал её, думал, что знал, на что она способна. Но она солгала ему о том, зачем ей нужна была эта миссия, и поэтому они немного не сработались.

«Я встретил одного парня на пробежке, — написал он в ответ, — он посоветовал послушать. Она хорошая?»

_«Прекрасная. Скажи своему новому другу, что у него отличный вкус. Ты закончил миссию?»_

«Да, а как ты узнал, что у меня..? О чём это я? Это же ты».

_«Сочту за комплимент»._

Стив с улыбкой закатил глаза и вздохнул. Как же ему хотелось вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Может, теперь, когда он закончил очередную миссию, ему удастся уговорить Фьюри вернуться пораньше? Его размышления прервало следующее сообщение.

_«Эй, детка, мне неловко об этом говорить, но помнишь тех возможных партнёров, про которых я тебе рассказывал?»_

«Да, а что?»

_«Они и впрямь хороши. Было бы неплохо, если бы они инвестировали СтаркИн, да и они сами в этом заинтересованы»._

«Это же прекрасно!»

_«Да, но есть одно «но». Они хотят, чтобы я съездил посмотреть их разработки, чтобы подписать договор о сотрудничестве. Так что мы с Пеппер уедем на неделю в Киото… Прости»._

Стив снова вздохнул, устало проводя рукой по лицу. Он хотел увидеть мужа, и точка. Он не хотел находиться с ним на расстоянии в несколько тысяч миль. Однако он понимал, что Тони уже несколько раз жертвовал своей работой в компании ради него, так что было бы слишком нагло просить его о большем. Он столько оттягивал эту поездку, что теперь ему придётся разгребать все дела, наверное, вечность. Стив знал, что у Тони не было выбора: он должен был ехать в Киото.

«Всё в порядке, дорогой. Это же всё ради компании и всего на неделю. Я чем-нибудь займу себя, а потом, когда вернёшься, мы обязательно поедем на виллу».

_«Боже, как же я тебя люблю. Правда, ты лучший, милый. Спасибо за понимание»._

«Ничего страшного, Тони. Правда. Ты столько времени был со мной, так что теперь пора уделить немного внимания компании».

_«Боже, ты говоришь, как Пеппер, когда она просит меня прекратить выносить ей мозг тем, как я по тебе скучаю»._

Стив рассмеялся, быстро печатая ответ.

«Обязательно купи ей хорошие туфли. Бог знает, сколько всего ей приходится делать ради тебя».

_«И это я тоже сочту за комплимент. Ладно, мне надо идти, я на совещании, Пеппер меня скоро прожжёт взглядом. Ребята в Киото не любят, когда в у них пользуются телефонами, так что если ты позвонишь мне, а я не отвечу, не сердись: я просто честно соблюдаю их правила»._

«Замётано. Поговорим позже, люблю тебя».

_«Я тоже тебя люблю»._

Стив свернул диалог и убрал телефон в карман, направляясь в кабинет Фьюри. Ни слова директора, ни небольшой тур, который тот ему провёл, ничуть его не успокоили. Когда он узнал, что Тони вмешался в проектировку новых квинджетов, он совсем не удивился: Тони сам сказал ему, что работает на «Щ.И.Т.», так что это не было каким-то большим секретом. Покинув базу, Стив отправился на свою выставку в музее.

Он делал так иногда, когда на него уж слишком накатывала ностальгия и когда он был в Вашингтоне один. Как бы он ни любил жизнь в двадцать первом веке, свою новую семью и мужа, он по-прежнему скучал по старым друзьям. Как бы он хотел попрощаться с ними, пока они не погибли. Да, Пегги ещё была жива, но о ней практически ничего не было слышно. А Баки… Боже, ему ещё всё так же больно. Его лучший друг умер из-за него… Даже несмотря на то, что Тони из раза в раз повторял ему, что это не его вина, даже если Стив в глубине души сам знал, что он здесь не при чём, он всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым.

Джеймсу бы понравился двадцать первый век и новые улучшенные технологии. Он бы помог ему с Питером и оправиться от его потери. Кто знает, может, если бы Баки был рядом, Стив бы вообще не отдал бы сына.

Хотя об этом было глупо думать. Баки умер несметное количество лет назад, поэтому бессмысленно перебирать в уме все «а что, если…». Он мог только хранить и чтить память о нём (как тогда, когда он назвал своего сына в его честь).

Когда он проходил мимо экспоната с самим собой, он решил остаться инкогнито. Как бы он ни любил людей, которые поддерживали его и восхищались им, он не хотел большого внимания, не сейчас. Он скучал по дому и семье, и хотел лишь одного: обнять мужа, но не мог, потому что Тони всё ещё был в Японии, а он — в Вашингтоне — больше, чем в двухстах милях от Нью-Йорка. Да, это не слишком большое расстояние, но оно казалось ему просто огромным, как целый мир. Он понимал, что ведёт себя, как нытик, но ему уже было всё равно. Когда он уже уходил, его заметил один мальчик.

Ему, скорее всего, было не больше девяти, ну, лет десять от силы, и сердце Стива болезненно сжалось. Этот мальчик был ровесником его сына, и на мгновение он позволил себе представить, как бы он пришёл на выставку с Питером и рассказал бы ему неизвестные никому истории о каждой картине, сказал бы, что однажды он будет лучше него, гораздо лучше. Но Питера с ним больше не было, и он не мог воплотить всё задуманное. Боже, какой же сегодня паршивый день.

Он поднёс палец к губам, призывая мальчика молчать, и тот кивнул, по-прежнему удивлённо смотря на него с открытым ртом. Вскоре после этого Стив ушёл, возвращаясь в свою квартиру. Уже почти подойдя к порогу, он столкнулся со своей соседкой Кейт. Она была милой, может, чересчур кокетливой, но милой. Однако, когда она сказала ему, что из его квартиры доносится музыка, Стив понял, что что-то случилось.

О, как ему хотелось, чтобы он ошибался.


End file.
